Moonlight and Shadows
by BlueRagingFire
Summary: Please note that this is the Second Series to Alternate Universe. Please read them both and review. After 100 reviews I will give a special chapter. So Please review! Selena has a lot of fun entering Hogwarts, but there everything goes wrong. Draco is there to watch and be there. What would happen if Sirius's daughter fell for a Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or anything from Harry Potter. But I do own the Characters Selena and Tyler Black.

~~Story~~

"Mum can't I go to?" I whined.

"Selena you're not old enough yet, besides Ty wouldn't want you to cry. Be a big girl." Mother said.

I continued to watch as my daddy said his goodbyes to Tyler, and helped him onto the Hogwarts Express. When he came back over to us, he scooped me up onto his shoulders, so I could be above the crowd. I waved to Ty the whole time until the train was no longer visible.

~~Selena POV~~

I sat up waking from my dream. Two years ago my older brother got accepted into Hogwarts School of Magic. My letter hasn't come yet, but daddy keeps saying it will. I couldn't go back to sleep so instead I got up to shower. Glancing at my clock as I grabbed my towel and bathrobe, it read 6:30 am. _Well today is going to be a long day._ I left my room and went down the hall into the bathroom I share with Ty.

Getting out I can hear muffled voices coming from the kitchen. So I sneak quietly down the stairs to eavesdrop. It was my mother and father.

"It's been so long Sirius. Do you really think the letter is coming?" Mother asked daddy.

"Yes I do believe that the letter will come." Daddy sounded confident.

"What makes you so sure?" Mother asked.

"Ever since she was little she could do magic, there's no way Hogwarts won't send a letter." Daddy was still confident. "And Lily and James's little boy Harry hasn't got his letter yet, but there's no question. It's coming."

I couldn't hear anything for a while.

"What if she's a squib?" Mother was concerned.

"My dear Sofia, our daughter is not a squib." Father reassured mother.

"What if she is?" Mother wasn't convinced.

"Then she will be the prettiest squib out there." Father sounded happy.

I decided to head back to my room not wanting to get caught by either parent. Quietly I made it into my room; remembering that I was completely nude under my robe I went over to my closet. Trying to decide what to wear for the day I looked at everything before deciding on dark Levi shorts, and a blood red thick strapped tank top. Laying the outfit down on my bed I grabbed a matching bra and underwear set, to go with the outfit. Looking at my shoes I tried to decide which ones to wear. I settled on some black flip flops. Finally done I pulled out my curling wand. Since I officially can't do magic, I have muggle devices. It took me an hour to get my hair perfect, but it was perfect. I headed downstairs for breakfast.

In the kitchen the rest of my family was already seated. I took my place at the table, and we all got started. Mother had filled the table with scrambled eggs, toast, pancakes, and hash browns. I don't know why she made so much.

"Mum, will you please pass the syrup?" Tyler asked. He had a plate full of pancakes.

I got one pancake, some scrambled eggs, and some hash browns on my plate. Buttering my pancake I waited for Tyler to finish with the syrup. He was taking so long. He was sitting across from me, so I kicked him in the knee and smiled sweetly.

"Hey Ty, are you done with that syrup?" I said very sweetly.

He just looked at me blankly. "Does it look like I'm done?"

My smiled turned upside down. "Pass me the Syrup."

"NO." He continued to pour it on his pancakes.

"Pass the syrup Ty." I threatened him.

"What if I don't?" He was mocking me.

I jumped out of my seat and lurched for the bottle of syrup. Tyler was so shocked that he was still squeezing the bottle getting syrup all over both of us.

"Kids, stop it." Daddy waved his wand and we were untangled from each other. It felt like invisible ropes were holding me. "Look at the mess you created." Turned and looked at the table, food was squashed and all over.

"Daddy, he wouldn't pass me the syrup." I used my puppy dog eyes, knowing he couldn't resist them.

His gaze softened. "Selena, your mother spent a lot of time to get the food prepared. Apologize for making such a mess."

I walked over to mother and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry for making such a mess."

"OH Selena, you're so sticky, let's get you cleaned up."

Mother and I left and went into the bathroom. I smiled to myself. Now mother would fix my hair perfect for me, since the kitchen mess looked to be the cause for its failure. I didn't really want the syrup, but it gave me an excuse to get mother to help me. Ever since I turned eleven she would no longer help me with her magic. I don't know why, but ever since then I've had to trick her into helping me.

She sat me on the toilet to take a look at what she had to deal with. Clucking her tongue against her teeth, she left to get her wand. Standing up I looked in the mirror. Putting on my puppy face, and then smiling. _ It works every time_. I smiled at myself, and continued making faces until I heard footsteps. Sitting back on the toilet so she would never know that I had moved; she used her wand to expel the syrup stains and to re-curl my hair.

"Selena, we're going over to Lily's today. Do you want to bring your broom?" Mother asked me after she finished.

"Yes! I want to bring my broom. It will be fun, and since James has a quidditch field its more exciting." I was bouncing.

"Ok hurry we will be leaving soon." Mother finished and I zoomed out of the bathroom and up the stairs to my room to grab my broom. Back downstairs we all stood in the front room as father put some floo powder into the fire place. Then stepping in he said, "James and Lily's house."

**AN: So I actually wanted to do this story as part of the 1****st**** book, but that one got really long so I made it another one. Although I'm not putting it up until after I get their parents together. This one will have more audience helping move the story along. But I have a question for you all.**

**Should Selena have a crush on Harry or should Harry have a crush on Selena?**


	2. Lily has news and Letters are Given

AN: I like Selena and I hope you all do to, because she is awesome.

Disclaimer: I don't have rights to claim J.K Rowling's amazing characters so all the credit for those guys goes to her.

~~Selena POV~~

We appeared in the fire place at Lily's. They must have been expecting us because Harry came running in. "They're here!"

Tyler jumped out and grabbed our cousin; putting him in a head lock. "Did you miss me?"

Struggling in his hold Harry smiled. "Yeah. Now let me go."

James came in and smiled at the boys before addressing my parents. "Sirius, Sofia, so nice of you guys to drop by. Now formalities are out of the way. Mate you've got to check this out."

My dad followed James out they put their heads together and talked as they walked out. My mother led me to the kitchen. "Lily do you need any help?"

The red haired woman turned and smiled at us. "Sofia, it feels like it's been so long, even though you were over here yesterday." She laughed, and signaled for us to sit at the table.

I took a seat while my mother went over to Lily. They laughed while they talked, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. _Man I wish there was somebody for me._ Tyler and Harry ran out into the backyard, then Harry came back in.

"Hey Selena, do you want to play quidditch with us?" He invited me.

"Yeah I do." I grabbed my broom and followed him out.

James had got Harry a quidditch field for his 10th birthday, and we use it every time we come over, which is about once a day. As Tyler got the playing balls Harry talked.

"The Weasley's are coming over. So we'll have more players once they get here. Then we can break off into teams." He said excitedly.

"Awesome." I smiled at him. We were about the same height and our birthdays weren't that far apart from each other.

Tyler came back carrying the case of playing balls.

"Man Ty, what took you so long?" I asked.

"Shut up. This thing is heavy." He smiled at me.

"Ok so with just us we should play with the Quaffle, and the Snitch." Harry instructed. "Now we should decide what to be. I'll be seeker."

"C'mon you always get to be seeker." I whined. "Let somebody else have a turn."

"That's because I will be trying out for seeker once I can play for the Gryffindor team." Harry smiled proudly. "Tyler you can be catcher. Selena just throw the ball at Ty different ways so he can practice."

I frowned, but knew that I would never win this argument. I took the Quaffle, and lifted off. Once tyler was in place in front of all three rings I flew and threw the ball hard. Before it could go through the right ring Tyler caught it. "C'mon Selena. Harder than that, I want to practice!" he yelled to me as he threw the ball back.

Turning around I flew across the field, before facing him. I tried to plan out a course of action before taking off in his direction. Half way across the field I could see the Snitch right in front of me, and Harry was heading for it, and wouldn't stop in time to prevent a collision. So I swerved left, and went around it. In the nick of time Harry passed by less than a foot away from me. I just shook my head and turned to Tyler again ready to continue my plan. As I started speeding up something crashed into my face sending me spiraling to the ground. As I fell I could hear Tyler screaming my name. "SELENA!"

I hit the ground and everything went black. As I came to I could hear muffled voices, but couldn't make out what was being said. I opened my eyes, but everything was blurry. I smiled as I looked at my dad, there was two of him. No five. I couldn't tell, as my vision swam before me, and I started laughing.

"Dad when did there become five of you?" I giggled.

I heard him tell, who I assume to be James, "Get Lily."

Everything was silent, and my vision was clearing a little, I was still seeing double. My ears were ringing, and it was driving me insane. I don't know how long before Lilys face appeared.

"Selena can you hear me?" She asked.

I tried to nod, but that just sent a roaring through my ears and my head pounded. So I squeaked out, "Yes."

I could hear her sigh, "Ok good. Now how many fingers am I holding up?"

She lifted her hand and held up some fingers, but she wouldn't hold her hand still so I could see. "Can you please stop moving? It's making me sick."

Her hand disappeared. I could hear more muttering, but still could not make out anything. Feeling tired I closed my eyes, only to be shook.

"Selena open your eyes." It was Tyler.

I opened them to see his face not much farther away, it was taking up my whole vision. "But I'm so tired." I shispered.

"Aunt Lily is getting you some potion. But you can't sleep before then. OK?"

I just nodded. It didn't hurt my head so bad this time, and the ringing in my ears wasn't so loud this time. "Hey Ty." I whispered.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" He cocked his head listening for something.

"I think it's the ocean. My ears are roaring." I laughed.

He just smiled at me before disappearing from my vision. Lily reappeared with some vial with a muddy brown liquid in it. "Here drink this." I didn't take it.

"I don't want to." I complained.

"It will make you feel better. Just take some." She again tried to give me the vial.

I just shut my mouth, and gave a look daring Lily to try to make me.

She just hand the vial to Sirius. "You reason with her." Before disappearing.

"Selena, you and I both know that whatever is in this vial is going to taste awful. But I need you to take it." My dad reasoned with me.

"Only if you take some." I wasn't doing it if he wouldn't.

"Ok, but you have to go first, because you are the one that got hurt." Dad told me.

So he helped me sit up and handed the vial to me to drink. I plugged my nose and downed the whole thing. It didn't taste like anything. I smiled before realizing that I didn't save any for him. I looked to my dad and narrowed my eyes at his smiling face.

"You tricked me." I accused.

"It was for your own good. Now let's get you inside." Dad helped me up and as we walked in the house the Weasly twins, Fred and George, were coming out.

"Oi! Selena what happened?" they asked at the same time.

"I fell." I said shyly.

"Bugger. Well see ya." They waved as they went outside.

I turned to my dad. "I feel so much better. Can I go back out and play?" I smiled my biggest smile.

"No you just got hurt. I'm not letting you play for the rest of the afternoon." He saw right through me.

I frowned, "But dad…"

"NO buts. Just sit here with your mum." He sat me down.

I sat there then I looked at Lily. "I'm sorry for being difficult."

She just smiled at me. "It's ok. I handle a lot of difficult people at St. Mungoes."

I laughed a little, before resting my head down, only to realize that I was holding something. It was an envelope I turned it over it read:

Miss S. Black

65 West Drive

London, England

I was astonished; my mother looked over at me. "What is that dear?" I passed it to her. She smiled as she read it, showing Lily the envelope Lily laughed.

"Congratulations. (Turning to me) you will have so much fun there. Harry got his letter this morning. James was so proud he was practically walking on air." Lily smiled and shook her head at the memory. "Well looks like we need to celebrate. Good thing I made some cake. Don't tell the boys or this won't last." She turned around carrying a chocolate cake to the table. Then magicking some plates over she cut us each a piece of cake.

"I have some news for you." Lily said before taking a bite of her piece.

My mother swallowed, "What is it?"

Lily smiled and leaned closer and whispered. "I'm pregnant."

My mother smiled so big, "Have you told James?"

"Not yet. I want to surprise him. But don't say anything to Sirius. He would be so excited that he will tell James." Lily smiled.

"Don't worry he will never get out of me. Oh Selena don't say anything about this ok." My mum told me.

"Don't worry Auntie I won't say a thing." I promised her.

"This is going to be so exciting!" my mother squealed.

Lily just smiled. "Don't make the guys suspicious, beside were celebrating Selena getting her acceptance letter." She scooped up another bite of cake and we all cheered for my acceptance into Hogwarts.

Lily looked at me then the letter. "Must have been that blasted bird that knocked you out of the sky."

I looked at her. "Probably."

"Does your head still hurt?" Lily asked.

I was surprised, I didn't say anything about my head hurting.

She must have seen the surprise on my face. Because she just laughed, "Trust me I've seen a lot of people take falls like the one you did. I know your head must have hurt something terrible."

I smiled. "All better."

We laughed and finished the cake.

**AN: SO looks like Selena will be going to Hogwarts. And Lilly's pregnant! This is getting so exciting.**


	3. A trip to Diagon Alley

~~Selena POV~~

I woke up early to get ready for the shopping trip to Diagon Alley with my mum. Lily and Harry would come over and we would leave so early because we didn't want to spend all day out shopping. I wanted to get some practice done today at least. SO getting ready I dressed to impress. I got a black and hot pink tutu that went to my knees, hot pink leggings, a black thick strapped tee with a hot pink heart, along with some black sandals with a low heel, so I could run. After crimping my hair I headed down the stairs for breakfast.

Joining the rest of my family for breakfast at our kitchen table Tyler noticed my appearance first.

"Wow Selen, don't go to heavy on the Pink." Ty smirked at me.

I just made a face, and opened my mouth to reveal the bite of pancake I had chewed up. "EHeh."

My mother looked at me to see what Ty was talking about. "Dear its just a shopping trip, you don't need to dress fancy."

"Mum, this isn't fancy, and since today is my lucky day I want to look good." I turned on my little girl charm.

She just laughed and shook her head at my silliness. My dad wasn't here yet. _That's weird._

I just continued with my breakfast. "Hey mum, where's dad?"

Just then he walked in. "How's my favoritest family in the world doing?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask James?" I replied. To which he just laughed, and sat down for breakfast.

"You know I meant you guys right?" He said.

"Yeah, but Selen, has a point." Ty said.

"Oh and what is that?" Dad looked at me.

I just mumbled. "It was just a joke."

We finished our breakfast in peace, then we heard a crash in the front room and. "DAD!"

We all ran for the front room to find what had happened. James and Harry were there.

"Where's Lily?" Mum asked James.

"Oh she wasn't feeling well this morning so I volunteered to take her place." James said proudly.

"Hmm. Okay. Let me just get my jacket." Mum was about to leave.

"Wait! Since James is taking Lily's place. Can I take yours?" Dad asked Mum.

"Well no because we have other stuff to do today, and Tyler needs somebody to stay home." Mum replied.

"Exactly so you stay with Ty and I'll go with Selena. It all works out." Dad tried to convince mum.

"If I let you go, with James, you two will spend all day teaching our children bad habits. And who knows when you'll be back, you'll be out all day." Mum said.

Daddy looked like he really wanted to keep fighting mum, but I could see his stubborn side, until mum leaned up and whispered to him. Him and Tyler went into the backyard while Mum went to get her coat.

"So do you know what stuff you're going to get?" Harry practically bounced the words out.

"Yeah. They gave us a list of things we are required to have." I held up my list looking at him like he was retarded.

"Well even though it's not for sure, but I bet I'll be Gryffindor. So any extra stuff I get will be red and gold to match." Harry smirked to me.

I just glared, because I wasn't exactly sure which house would suit me best. I'll just leave it to chance. I sighed(more like huffed) when my mother came in carry a flu powder pouch.

"Alright everybody ready? Then off we go. DIAGON ALLEY!" mum said when we were all in the fire place.

We appeared in some backroom to a pub (I think) Mum just smiled and led us to the back of the place. Out in an alley she tapped specific bricks, I didn't think anything would happen, but then the bricks started rearranging themselves into an arch way. My eyes opened in wonder, I have never been to this place before.

I'm sure everybody else was conversing among themselves, but I wasn't listening, the sights were calling my attention. I thought I had seen it all before, but this was something else. I stopped to look at a vender's wares when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around seeing a pale boy about my age; I decided to have some fun.

"GHOST!" I screamed and took off where I was sure my mother would be. As I was running I thought about who he was. He is Draco Malfoy a pure-blood purest and one of my enemies, because he is a muggle hater who doesn't believe muggle-borns deserve the chance to show that they aren't so bad. I, on the other hand, have no opinion about muggle-borns.

"Selena, dear, whatever is the matter?" Mum asked me.

I was laughing so hard, but choked out.."….Malfoy…." between laughs.

"Oh my I had forgotten their boy was the same age. We must try to avoid them. I don't want any head-butting while we're here." Mum glanced around as she said this trying to find a store.

"Let's go to Ollivander's Wands first." James spoke up.

"Good idea." Mum followed as James led the way with Harry beside him, with me trailing behind.

In Ollivander's there wasn't much of a line Molly Weasley was the only one in there besides Ron. She turned hearing us come in.

"Oh my it a fancy to meet you guys here. Hallo Harry, James, Sofia, and Sofia's daughter. How are you?"

I spoke first. "It's Selena."

"Hallo Molly are you getting Ron a wand as well?" Mum cut off any argument.

"Of course. Ollivander's has the best wands of any place." As she was saying this Ollivander, himself, came back with a wand for Ron to try. Giving it to Ron it started to glow.

"Now give it a flick." Ollivander instructed. To which Ron flicked the wand sending all the pots to break. Ollivander took it back. "Well it's not that one." And headed back down an aisle full of boxes containing wands.

Ron was red with embarrassment, but turned to Harry. "Did you see that? It just…kablooie." Waving his hand in the air.

"Haha. It was funny." Harry laughed.

James smacked the back of Harry's head, but he was smiling.

Ollivander came back and went through the same process until finally finding a wand for Ron. Next he helped Harry find a wand, using that same process. It was my turn. Ollivander came back giving me a wand. I gave it a flick, and all the windows started banging open and shut. To which he took it back, and went to find another one.

"Dad, I want to finish getting my supplies." Harry whined.

"Harry calm down, after Selena gets a wand we will continue our shopping." James replied.

"Yes and….is that a cat?" Mum cut off as a stray black cat ran up to me. I picked it up.

"Nice kitty. Did you get lost?" I checked it for a collar, but there was none. Turning to my mum. "Can I keep it? There's no collar." I pleaded.

"Here, let me check something." Mum cast a spell, and after that she handed the cat to me. "If somebody recognizes it you have to promise to give it back."

"Fine." I sighed, as Ollivander again gave me a wand to try, this time it glowed at the tip and a rush of air hit me.

Ollivander smiled. "I'll just wrap this for you."

After finishing our purchase we headed to a store for robes. I didn't want to lose the cat, but the crowd just made holding her really difficult, so I bent down and looked her in the eyes.

"Follow me, and don't get lost." I instructed, and pat her head. Standing up I hurried to catch up with the rest of my group, and went into the store with them.

A sales person greeted us. "Top o' the morning to you! Here at Nice Bunns we have a wonderful selection of robes to choose from." She smiled to us.

I couldn't help but snort at the name of this place. Nice Bunns, that is hilarious. Mum gave me a stern look, and I knew she wasn't too thrilled at me. Before going to pick robes, we went to the measuring station. Where a fleshy woman who smiled way too much to mine and Harry's measurements before turning to mum and James. "Alright, and you just want the required Hogwarts first year robes correct? They will be done in a few days and we will deliver them to your door."

As we left the door lady wished us a good day. "Thank you for choosing Nice Bunns."

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. That name was just so ridiculous.

"Selena it's not nice to laugh." Mum scolded me.

"But did you hear that name…hahaha." I just couldn't stop laughing, smiles lit up James and Harry's faces. I settled down and we continued to get the things off our list. Last of all Harry wanted to get a pet as well. So we went to an Owlery for Harry to get an animal for Harry.

I looked around for the cat earlier, but found it nowhere so I sighed and followed. But at the door of the place sat my cat. I just smiled and bent down to pet it.

"Your such a good kitty." I used my baby voice when I spoke to it.

Since it was allowed inside I brought it in with me. I found chair to wait for Harry to decide on a pet.

"Mum I'll be over here." I called into the store, not really looking for them as I headed over to a chair.

I settled down into a chair petting my cat not even realizing that I wasn't alone. I looked up from petting my cat only to see Draco. I instantly tensed up.

Instantly my face frowned. "What are you doing?" I said in a not-so-friendly tone.

"Sorry I don't speak muggle." He retorted, but looked right at me. "Maybe you should learn to dress yourself. Then you wouldn't look so terrible."

I could feel my face turning red with anger. _How dare he criticize my clothes._ "hmm. Well maybe somebody should give up being a mommas boy and grow a pair."

He looked offended at this. "I have my own. Well Black I was here first so leave." He sounded like he would throw up while he said my name.

"Oh no I'm not leaving you are." Staying put.

"Nope, only those who deserve to be here can. And you don't." He smirked at me.

I really hated this kid. "Sorry I don't speak stupid."

Before he could respond my mother called me. "Selena!"

"Coming." I stood up and left with my cat.

Harry had picked out a snow white barn owl, which he was very proud of, and carried the whole way to a fire place to which we could use the flew system to get back to my house. James and Harry left soon after arrival for their house. All of my purchases were put into a large trunk that I would take with me to Hogwarts.

After double checking all my stuff I joined my family for dinner. Ty was the first to ask about my day.

"So what did you get?" Ty directed to me.

"Well I got everything required to have." I teased him.

"Well duh. What was your favorite thing?" Ty asked.

My mum looked up at me, and my dad just turned his head my way.

"Um well… favorite thing…my cat." I said as she came over and rubbed against my chair.

"Did you name it?" Ty asked.

"Well not exactly…I want a cool name for her." I said

"How do you know it's a her?" Ty asked.

I blushed for no reason. "I checked."

He just laughed and continued to eat his dinner.

"You can name it after dinner." My dad said before he filled his mouth with food.

I ate in the same fashion as everybody, but my mother. Like it was my last meal. _In a week I'll be heading to Hogwarts._

After dinner we sat as a family and tried to come up with a name for my pet.

"How about stardust?" I finally said.

"Why?" Ty asked.

"Well she's all black except for a sprinkling of white around her mouth. Like dust. Stardust." I said proudly

"Well it is your cat. Name it what you like. I would choose a name like, Warrior, Bast, stuff like that." Ty said.

"The cat isn't going to war, silly." Mum said. "Stardust is a fine name."

Dad smiled. "It's good. I like it."

I smiled, and then I remembered dad taught at Hogwarts. "Hey daddy, will Ty and I take the train or go with you to school?"

He looked at me. "Well your mum and I decided that it would be best if you took the train. It will help you meet other first years, and you will already be in a group that way."

"Are you going to be at the train station with mum?" Ty asked.

"You bet I will be there. Unless Dumbledoore comes up with something that would pull me, I'll be there kido." Dad bopped Ty on the head we all smiled and laughed. My excitement to finally go to Hogwarts was growing. I just couldn't wait.

**AN: So review because I can implement more interaction between Draco and Selena, but I won't unless you readers want me to. And just so you know I have a thing for the letter 'S' but I didn't really try to pick a name for the cat with 's' but it just worked out that way so if it works let me know. If it doesn't do tell.**


	4. Hogwarts and she's a what?

~~Selena POV~~

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Soon the day to leave for Hogwarts was upon us. Mother woke up early to fix my hair into little ringlets and then left me to get myself dressed. I was so excited I stood in front of my closet just staring at all the clothes, not really picking anything out.

"Selena, breakfast!" Mum called up the stairs, breaking my trance. I hurriedly got a purple tee with the words _Wizards Rule_ and a black leather mini skirt with purple leggings and ran down for breakfast.

Sitting there at the table I instantly notice dad wasn't there.

"Mum where's dad?" I asked her.

"Oh your father is getting ready; I think I've woken him about 5 times already. I believe he plans on waking right as we leave." She kept flipping pancakes as she said this.

I didn't eat much because with my excitement I didn't feel all that hungry. Same with Ty, he also didn't eat as much, I only blame the excitement. My mum noticed that neither one of us were eating a lot.

"Well since both of you are finished. Go get your stuff packed into the car so we can leave." Mum instructed us.

We both ran to our rooms and got our trunks, I drug mine down the stairs making a loud BOOM on every step. Finally down to the front door.

"Were you loud enough?" Ty laughed at me.

"No not quite…DADDY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Ty covered his ears muttering. "I was being sarcastic."

Laughing I turned to Ty. "Do you think he's awake now?"

"I don't see how anybody can sleep through that." Ty smile slightly.

"Trust me, dad can find a way to sleep through it." I said matter-of-factly.

"I knew him longer than you did." Ty said seriously, but smiled so I knew he was just teasing.

Down came mum and dad all dressed and ready to leave.

I called my cat. "Stardust! Come on." She came running down the hall from who knows where, but at least she was here.

"Ready." Both Ty and I exclaimed.

Dad levitated our luggage to the car. "Let's take this."

Mum crossed her arms. "I thought we decided to apparate there."

"Yes we did, but I think this will be more fun." Dad loaded our trunks into the trunk of the car.

Mum sighed. "Only if I get to drive. (Dad gave mum a puppy dog look) Don't give me that look! If I let you we are bound to crash into something, or get terribly lost."

"Sofia be reasonable." Dad tried to convince her.

"I am. That is why I'm driving." Mum held her hand out for the keys.

"Fine." Dad gave in and handed the keys to mum. She's the only one that can get him to do something he wouldn't normally do.

The ride there went smooth, a lot smoother than if dad drove, we arrived with 15 minutes to spare. Getting two carts to wheel around our trunks so that we didn't have to carry them we headed for platform 9 ¾. Waiting for no muggle's to watch we then leaned up against the pillar and seemingly disappeared through it. We did this one by one with mum being the last through to the platform. It was bustling with families from all over and children ran up and down the platform. Some were running to their parents for last goodbyes while others just stood around talking to other kids their age, probably their friends.

"Selena, I'm so proud that you were accepted and I know that you will bring our family pride." Mum said as she pulled me into a hug.

I could hear crying and was looking around to see what it was.

"My goodness stop squirming; I'm not squishing you." Mum let me go and chuckled.

We turned to the source of the noise. By Molly Weasley was her little girl Ginny. "Mum I want to go!" she wailed.

Laughing to myself I continued to look around the platform to try and take it all in.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see that James, Lily, and Harry came. It was Harry that tapped my shoulder.

"Are you ready?" He asked excitedly.

"Are you?" I turned his question back at him.

Before he could answer we heard. "Padfoot! Prongs! How are you guys?"

"Moony, you look well." Dad was the first to speak.

"Yeah, and you best take care of our mate here, this is his first year teaching." James smiled patting dad on the shoulder.

"No worries. He should do fine." Remus said, turning to our mums. "Lily, Sofia, how might you ladies be doing?"

"I'm doing well Remus. James tell you the good news?" Lily smiled rubbing her tummy.

"Yes he did and congratulations, to both of you." Remus smiled at the couple.

"Remus take care of my babies. I worry so much especially since their father will be there. That just scares me." mum said.

Dad looked insulted and Remus just smiled. "No worries I can protect them from their dad and his old ways."

"Who says their old?" dad stated.

Before anybody could respond the train sounded and we all gave a quick goodbye and then we boarded the train. I wanted to get a compartment to myself, but was they were all full so instead I joined Tyler's group of friends. I didn't say anything just stared wonderingly at everybody that I didn't know.

"So who wants to play 'Exploding Snap'?" a dark skinned boy exclaimed pulling out a deck of cards.

"I do!" chorused around the small compartment. As everybody scooted closer to the boy; in our compartment we had fit 8 people and it was really tight. Ron, Harry, and I were the 1st years. Tyler, Fred, George, and 3 other people were all 3rd year Gryffindor's. I was closest to the door, but before I could escape Ty spoke up. "Hey why don't we introduce ourselves to the newcomers?"

"I'll go first." The boy with the deck of cards. "I'm Charlie La'Haye, 3rd year Gryffindor, and on the quidditch team as their seeker."

Then it went around. "Names Sebastian Na'Hore, also a 3rd year Gryffindor, and on the quidditch team as a spare chaser." He had tan skin and almond shaped eyes the color of honey.

"A 'right me turn. Billy Gerundive at you service. 3rd year Gryffindor, I don't play quidditch on vednesday." He had a pale complexion. Pale blue eyes that shone under his almost invisible lashes.

"Fred Weasley 3rd year Gryffindor if you buggers don't know anything about me then you I guess you won't."

"George Weasley 3rd year also same goes for me."

"Okay, Okay, I was just doing it for the benefit of the younger ones, but they know everybody besides; Charlie, Sebastian, and Billy. So what do you fellows think?" Ty directed his question to Ron and Harry.

I spoke first. "I think I want to get some air." I let myself out into the train hallway. The black flats I had chosen to wear were like wearing no shoes. I had to keep checking to make sure I had shoes on. Without a course I headed towards the back of the train running into a girl with crazy brown hair. It grew like a bush on her head.

"Hi my name is Hermione Granger. Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." She greeted me.

"Um, hi, I'm Selena Black. Nice to meet you, I think." It was really awkward. "I think there's a toad in…let's see….that compartment down there." I pointed to the full compartment that I had escaped from, thinking Ty would love to meet this girl. She looked so crazy.

"Thank you." She head towards that compartment. I continued my wondering peeking into every compartment. I got to the end of the train car and turned around, to find that my path was block by no other than Draco Malfoy.

I sighed, fighting annoyance. "Move stupid."

He looked insulted, but smirked at me. "No, I won't move Black."

My annoyance showed on my face. "If you don't move then I'll..."

He cut me off. "You'll do what? Run to your mum." He was mocking me.

"Well I see that somebody still is in need of a few. I will sic my brother on you." I threatened.

"I'm so afraid; your brother is going to come after me, oh look I'm shivering on the spot." He pretended that my threat had scared him.

"You should be, half the Gryffindor's would go with him." I smirked back.

To this he actually looked a little scared and he got real serious. "You are blocking my way as well."

I stepped to the side and let him pass. As he passed, "It's called common courtesy, and you should learn it."

After he left I didn't really want to head back to my filled compartment, but arrival time was coming up and I needed to change into my robes. Opening the door the 3 boys I didn't know had left. Seeing my confused look Ty said. "They headed for the bathrooms to change."

I was still bristling from the conversation with Malfoy. "I just want my robes." I said through clenched teeth.

"Wow no need to sound so angry." Ty said lightly.

I grabbed my robe and before exiting. "You would sound the same if you just had a run in with Malfoy." My voice coated with disgust as I said his name, and I left for the bathrooms to change. Wondering if what just happened even counted as a conversation. Deeming it not worth the upgrade from encounter I changed with haste.

After exiting the train had not reached the station in Hogsmeade so I went back to the compartment only to find that it had been locked and the window blocked. _Ugh, I bet their all just changing robes, stupid boys_. I stood out there waiting thinking about those naked boys just on the other side of this door. It would be such a sight to see, if only…

Ty opened the door to let me in smiling sheepishly. Entering I saw that everybody was now in robes. "You guys are disgusting." Letting Stardust out of her cage and wrapping a crossed my shoulders I turned and the train stopped so I headed out to exit the train. Outside it was a swarm of students, all ages mingled, I was being pushed one way and pulled another it was so crazy.

"Firs' years! Over 'ere! Firs' years!" I heard a voice calling out. It rang like thunder, and the crowd seemed to part so taking advantage of the thinness I headed toward that voice. After finally reaching the edge of the crowd I saw the man? That was calling out. He looked like a giant only not quite as tall. I don't think he could be considered a man. He stood about 2 feet above the adults, and had a towering presence. I had heard about him from my dad his name is….Hagrid.

I went over by him to wait for the rest of the first years. Once all of us were together he led us to some boats.

"Four 'o a boa'." He thundered.

I got in a boat with some random people, after all of them were filled and none stood on the beach they started moving. With no oars, it was amazing, it was magic. I was smiling like a git, it made me so happy. At first the lake just looked like black glass, I wondered what was in here, but as we got closer to the castle I could see reflections of fire on the surface. I was amazed seeing Hogwarts for the first time. It was so grand and big. It looked like a castle, but I couldn't see much of it in the dark. Soon the boats beached on the shore with the castle, and we all climbed out following the giant man. He led us to a set of double doors, but I wasn't listening so it surprised me when an old lady started talking. I looked around for the giant man, but he was nowhere to be found so I turned back to listen. I missed her little talk as she was now leading us into the room. I whispered to my neighbor. "What room is this?"

She turned to me looking at me like I was stupid. "It's the Great Hall."

"Oh, thanks." I turned forward and walked in with the rest. There were four tables filled with students of higher years. It made me nervous seeing all those people and they were going to watch us get sorted. I blushed with embarrassment, but knew that when it came my turn I would do it with grace.

A stool with an old raggedy witch hat was placed at the front of the room. The Professor, wearing all green, unrolled a scroll. I knew that since I was 'B' I would be soon.

"Black, Selena!" crap, I didn't think that there would be nobody before me. I tentatively stepped forward. And sat on the stool while that old lady places the ugly hat on my head.

"SLYTHERIN." It shouted.

A table clapped, I can only assume it was Slytherin, I got up and headed over there. I'm sure the shock was showing on my face. All the noise seemed to drown away and leave silence, but I could still see clapping as I found a seat at the edge of the table. _I had never thought of this I just assumed that I would be in Gryffindor because my dad was there, or even Ravenclaw after my mum; but never this. I wonder if I can be resorted._ I glanced up at my dad sitting at the teachers table. He was looking at me with a confused look on his face, but it turned to determination. I looked away. Laying my head on the table I tuned out the rest of the sorting. _What am I going to do? I don't want to be in Slytherin. Tyler and Fred are both in Gryffindor. I won't get to hang out with anybody if I'm in this house._ Upon hearing "Draco Malfoy" I listened.

The hat barely touched his head before calling, "SLYTHERIN!" I again tuned out the rest of the world. _Can't believe I have to be in the same house as that stupid git. I hope dad can do something about this_.

Dumbledoore was standing at the podium so I sat back up to listen to his speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! This year we have a new Defense against Dark Arts teacher. Please give a round of applause for Professor Black." My dad stood up, I was the only Slytherin to clap. "Each house accumulates points for good behavior or even answers questions at the end of the year the house with the most points wins the House Cup. The forest is off limits to students any student caught going into the forest will be expelled. Enjoy your food!"

At this food appeared on the table. I was so excited, because speeches make me hungry and that was kind of a long one. I piled my plate full of mashed potatoes, chicken, pork, and all sorts of things I've never heard of before. Eating to my content I didn't even think about sitting at Slytherin's table instead of Gryffindor's. Every time I thought about that little fact I would just shove more food into my mouth. I didn't notice that Malfoy had sat across from me until he commented on my eating style.

"Oh look at the piggy just stuffing her mouth full. Where does all that food even go?" He smirked and looked to those around us.

My mouth was full of food so I only glared at him chewing. After dessert Dumbledoore stood at the podium again.

"Your house prefects will lead you to your House common rooms. Good Night!"

The food disappeared and everybody stood up following their own prefects. The Slytherin prefect wasn't a very attractive looking person. His face was having a pimple fest and his teeth were yellow. I didn't want to get close so I trailed behind in the back of the group. We were lead down into the dungeons and stopped at a wall to which the prefect called out. "This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room to get in you must have a password. Password changes will be up on the notice board." He turned to the wall and said. "Pure-Blood." The wall slid sideways revealing a door, and we were led into the Slytherin common room.

I took my surroundings in; the whole room was decked out in green. The couches were black and dark green with skull buttons adorning them, this was amazing. I noticed the windows gave off a greenish tint, I wonder why. "Hey, why do the windows do that?" I asked.

"Because this part of the common room is under the lake; giving a green tint to the light filtered through the water." I couldn't see the person who said this, but I continued to look around.

I heard somebody walk in, but didn't take not until they stopped right next to me. I looked at the man who stood in front of me. His black hair reached his shoulders, and it looked greasy like he didn't wash it for a long time. He had a hooked nose and seemed to look down on me. His voice was also depressing.

"Miss Black, Please come with me. Professor Dumbledoore wishes to see you." He did go anywhere though, just stared at me.

Then I remembered what I was supposed to say. "Of course, Professor Snape." With that he led me out of the common room, back through the dungeons to the main floor, and to an eagle shaped statue.

"Lemon drops." He said to the statue, and it leaped aside revealing a spiral stair case, but I just stood waiting to see if he would go first. "Well go on." I headed up by myself.

I walked up the stair case (like a boss) and at the top was a room filled with all sorts of things, I could see a desk so approaching it slowly I couldn't see anybody else in the room. Seeing two chairs set up I took one and waited for the Headmaster.

"Yes but Sirius…OH Selena you're here that's great." Dumbledoore said as he and my dad came into the room from another room that I didn't notice before. _I assume that's his private quarters_. "Now your father is telling me that he would like you to be resorted. Do you feel the same?"

"Y-hmscmh- yes I do." I cleared my throat so my voice didn't come out squeaky.

"Hmm well there is a problem with that." Dumbledoore said.

My father jumped in. "Re-sort her please Professor I'm begging you. I don't want her in Slytherin." He pleaded.

"Sirius my boy, it simply can't be done." Dumbledoore explained.

"Yes it can. All you have to do is place the hat on her again and have it say Gryffindor." My dad kind of sounded happy.

I just watched their exchange quietly.

"If only that would work; you see it won't because once their sorted it doesn't matter how many time to place the hat it will still say the same answer." Dumbledoore sighed.

"B-but…there's got to be something I can do to change it." My dad looked at Dumbledoore as if the answer would just appear in his beard.

"Sirius do you really believe you can? Orion, your father, asked me the same thing when you were sorted into Gryffindor. I told him the same thing I'm about to tell you now. Fate has decided where your child fits in most you cannot change it, just let it be, the outcome will be great. No doubt."

Dad sighed deeply. "Can I just have her live with me in my quarters?"

"You know the rules. I can't allow that." Dumbledoore reprimanded my dad.

"I do know the rules. As a teacher I must follow them, but if I find a way without breaking the rules I ask that you do not deny it." Dad threatened.

He stood up and so did I. Without another word we both left and headed down the stairs. Stepping into the hallway Snape was still there, waiting for me.

"Ugh you slimy git what are you doing here?" my dad said to the Professor.

"I still don't like you any better than when we were kids either. I'm here to guide my hatchling back to her common room." Snape was monotonic and depressing.

"She is not one of your hatchlings, and I know where the Slytherin common room is or don't you remember." Dad said.

"As the Head of Slytherin it is my duty to take care of all students of my house. Whether or not their father is a prick; I will guide her through the years, without any prejudice." Snape said in that same depressing monotone.

"No! You won't, because I will have her re-sorted to Gryffindor. And I won't let her be under you." Dad said with disgust; wrinkling his nose at the un-hygienic man.

"With all due respect, which I mean none to you, as Head of Slytherin it is my responsibility to return her. And I'd rather do it without you following." Snape spoke.

"You're the one stalking my daughter. I will report you to the law if that continues." Dad said dead serious.

"Very not funny; I'm leaving now, but without you." Still monotonic, what is up with this guy?

"No, I'm going." Dad said and without a word they both headed towards the Slytherin common room.

Back down in the dungeons I thought for sure something would happen, but nothing did. Both of the men had hate written all over their face, but neither would back down. So in silence we continued till the entrance of the common room.

Dad turned to me. "I'm going to get you out of here. Good Night baby girl." He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Snape looked on with disgust. "Now leave us Professor Black."

Dad left and I went back into the common room, but this time it wasn't as shocking as it was the first time. I looked around not quite sure what to do now.

"Miss Black over there are the girl dormitories and over there are the boys. I believe you know to which you belong. Good Night." He turned and left. I had no Idea he had followed me in until he spoke.

I headed over to the girls side and hoped that they were marked. There was a hallway with doors lined up with markers outside of the door stating what year. I looked for first years and found two doors marked 'First year' I wasn't entirely sure which one to go in. playing inne-mini-mine-moe in my head I went into the second one.

There were four four-poster beds lined up with a trunk at the foot of each one. The bed spread was green and silver adorned with a gigantic snake. The other occupants looked up at my arrival.

Feeling a bit shy. "Hey guys. I mean girls. I wasn't sure which room I'm in." I just stood there awkwardly.

A girl with brown hair stood up from pulling stuff from her trunk. "I'm Cassie, Are you Selena?"

"Yes, how'd you know?" I said with surprise.

"It's written on your trunk. Guess you are in the right place." She smiled at me.

I felt myself smiling, but I wasn't going to make friends because I wouldn't be here long. Going over to my bed I pulled out some purple pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. _Those girls don't look to bad. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to be friends, but it would be awkward when I become a Gryffindor._ Exiting I went to lay in my bed. All of the girls stared at me, but instead of listening to them I just pulled my covers over my head ignoring them. _It will be great when I leave._ Slowly I drifted off to sleep.

**AN: OMG! Selena's a Slytherin! What will Sirius come up with? He's a teacher now and can't break rules. So it will be within a rule I'm guessing. Can she be re-sorted? That's a good question, and there is an answer. No she can't, but Sirius always finds ways to get around the rules so he is going to try so hard to get her out of there, and away from Snape. Plus she and Draco will be spending a lot of time together being in the same house and all. Those two really hate each other. It's going to be funny. Please review!**

**Selena needs something to get her mind off of being in Slytherin, and to start off the New Year. What should I have her do?**

**[A] Prank**

**[B] Crush**

**[C] Move out of Slytherin**


	5. Classes and Quidditch What happens now?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters you recognize from the original series.**

~~Selena POV~~

Waking up I sat straight up not recognizing my surroundings. I gazed around the room thinking about last night, and what happened. Laying my head back on the pillow I huffed. _Can't believe I'm a Slytherin_. Sitting back up I looked to the other beds or rather the lumps in the other beds, recognizing Cassie's hair as it poked out of the covers on the bed a crossed from mine. Smiling I got out of bed grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom. Showering and getting ready, my other roommates were waking up as I came out of the bathroom.

Cassie greeted me. "Good Morning! You're awake early."

"Yeah I want to get up to the Great Hall doors to wait for the Gryffindors." I explained as I got the stuff I would need for the day. We would be getting our schedules at breakfast; not exactly sure what I would need I just filled my bag.

"Oh." She sounded disappointed, but instead of waiting for them, I left heading for the Great Hall.

Waiting for my brother and friends to arrived I watched people enter the Great Hall, most of them drowsy yet excitement showed on every face. Getting tired of waiting as I was about to just enter the Great Hall I saw Tyler and Sebastian heading my way. I ran over to them.

"Hey Ty!" I was feeling bubbly.

"Hey Selen." He greeted me back.

"So that hat is totally wrong about me. You know?" It was a conversational starter.

"Well actually that hat has never been proved to be wrong." Sebastian cut in.

My mood dampened.

"Hey even though you are Slytherin, you're still cool. See you later." Ty gave me a shoulder hug before going in.

Following them in I went over to the Slytherin table staring longingly at the Gryffindor table. I didn't notice that people had sat by me until they spoke up.

"If you continue to look like that your face will freeze that way." Cassie said as she filled her plate with breakfast.

Looking up I noticed 2 other girls sitting by us. Noticing my confused look Cassie introduced them. "This (pointing to a blonde) is Gena, and over by your left is Carmen. You've already met me."

I smiled at the girls introducing myself. "I'm Selena Black."

Everybody just nodded and smiled for they all had taken a bite of food. Following in their manner I finished my breakfast, no conversation between any of us.

Carmen nudged my shoulder whispering, "Her comes Professor Snape with our schedules."

We all looked at him and he handed each of us a paper with schedules written on not saying a word.

Glancing down at my paper I noticed our first class. "What we have to have History of Magic first. That is so lame."

"I'm sure you will find that class quite fascinating." Snape said before heading down the table to hand out more schedules.

Giggling, "I have never seen him respond to a student before, my brother said he is so stiff, he must really like you Selena." Gena said.

"No, actually I'm pretty sure he hates me." I said so tragically.

"Why? We haven't even been here at school for 3 days yet." Gena asked.

"He and my dad hate each other so I think he hates me too." I explained.

"Oh." Carmen responded.

Getting up we headed for History of Magic taught by Professor Binns, I already knew I would be so bored. Dad says he's a ghost, and that he practically makes everything sound boring to the point of torture. Gryffindor and Slytherin had most of the same classes together, so I wasn't too disappointed with the set up. Entering the class I wanted to pick a seat on the side with the Gryffindor's. Spotting Harry and Ron I went over and took a seat by them, and apparently this was a wrong move.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry asked me.

I turned to him smiling. "Sitting down."

"Um, the other Slytherin's are over there (nodding head)" Harry said.

"So." I replied.

"Well you're a Slytherin so join them." Ron cut into our conversation.

I stood up and violently grabbed my stuff. "Fine." I crossed the room and took a seat empty of neighbors. Looking over to where I had just vacated, Ron and Harry were arguing.

As the start time approached Gryffindor's and Slytherin's poured in taking up seats, Gryffindor's on one side and Slytherin's on the other; Professor Binns came in and class started. The day was spent mainly getting a feel for our classes and getting through the school from one class to another. Morning went by pretty fast, and soon it was lunchtime. I wanted to talk with Ty so instead of heading to the Great Hall for lunch I went outside onto the grounds to look for him. Finding him in the court yard; I ran over to him.

"Hey Ty!" I said happily.

"Hey Selen! So how was your first day of classes?" he asked.

I was bouncing with excitement. "it was fun, except for History of Magic. Professor Binns is so boring."

"Settle down. What class do you have after lunch?" Ty asked me.

Scrambling I searched through my bag for my class schedule, finding it I pulled it out and looked to see what class was down for after lunch. "Potions with Professor Snape." I looked up to see his expression.

His face was plain. "Well that class is a hard one, but I think since you're in his house he might actually treat you fairly." He then grinned really big.

My happiness came on at full throttle. "I hope so, it would be hard to attend a class where the teacher is against you."

"Yup, (he imitated Snape) Mr. Black your cauldron should not be on fire. 10 points from Gryffindor." He tried his best to keep his face non-emotional, but ended up laughing at the end.

"Man does he ever do anything that's not monotonic?" I asked.

"Nope." He leaned closer to whisper in my ear. "Legend says that he has never had emotion good or bad. Just void of it all."

I laughed. "Oh c'mon Ty nobody can just not have emotion."

He was serious. "Wait till after you spend a week in his class. You'll see. Oh crap lunch is over. Gotta go to my next class; see you later sis." Ty waved and ran towards the castle.

I headed in and down to the dungeons for my Potions lesson with Snape. _I would definitely get him to smile or laugh._ I decided to make this a goal for myself, but had no idea how to do this.

Sitting in potions the desks had us paired up in twos; Cassie was my neighbor and partner. I'm glad it was her and not some weirdo. Sitting at the desk in front of us were Gena and Carmen. I smiled to myself thinking that these girls would be hard to push away after I become a Gryffindor. For Slytherin's they didn't seem so bad.

After the first week of classes quidditch tryouts were held, but the first years weren't allowed to try for the team. I still went to our first match of the year: Slytherin vs Gryffindor. It would be an intense game that's for sure.

The night before the game I was trying to decide which side I should sit on, because I wasn't rooting for the Slytherin team I fell asleep before deciding.

"Wake up!" Carmen and Cassie were all I could see, well their faces anyway.

I opened my eyes wide from fright, but didn't make a sound.

"Back up give the girl some space to get ready." Gena said from across the room.

"Ready, for what?" I asked. Being half asleep I didn't know what she was talking about.

"The game silly." Cassie jumped onto my bed with excitement.

I got off my bed still in my pajamas, yawning, "When does it start?"

"After breakfast so hurry slow poke." Carmen ran over to her own bed to get Slytherin ornaments.

"OK. Ok I'm hurrying." I headed to the bathroom grabbing my clothes to change into. After exciting the bathroom I found that all 3 of them were waiting for me. I had hoped that they would go to the Great Hall before me. Joining me we all went to breakfast together, I ate normally while the other girls were too nervous to eat much. I didn't really see the need to miss out on food just for nerves. After finishing as we headed out towards the quidditch arena Carmen and Cassie each put their arms through mine and Gena led our group speaking to me.

"Don't think we'll let you get away with not sitting by us during the game. Besides it'll be fun with us." Gena looked in front of here but I was sure she was talking to me.

"So whose team are you rooting for?" Carmen bounced yanking on my arm, but I didn't want to say anything because it might hurt her feelings. And I wasn't a cold-hearted Slytherin.

"Well I'm not actually sure." I mumbled.

"That's ok our team is the better one. You'll definitely see that after this game. I peeked at the list of players so I know." Cassie started jumping and that yanked my other arm. Man my after this day my arms would be sore.

"Well I guess its not really based on teams, exactly." I started.

"It's your brother huh?" Gena stopped and turned to stare me in the eyes.

"Well…." I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I knew it." Gena spun back around and continued down to the quidditch arena.

Glad that we had gotten there early all of us sat on the first row, to get a good view of the field. I sat between Cassie and Carmen, and since we had time to spare while we waited for other people to come they questioned me.

"So is there a special reason you want to be in Gryffindor?" Carmen asked me.

"Like what kind of reason?" I answered with a question of my own.

"Well like you have a crush on someone and being so tragically sorted into different houses it's just driving you insane to be so far from him." Carmen sighed with a dreamy look in her eyes. Confused I looked at Cassie for some explanation, she just shrugged showing that she was as clueless as me; I looked over to Gena and got the same response.

"No not except for the fact that my brother is in Gryffindor." I shrugged, giving part of the reason.

Not believing me. "Really, that's it?" Carmen gave me a dull look.

So I decided to have some fun. "Well it's kind of embarrassing." I forced a blush.

Cassie and Gena turned to me, I could see that they were all interested so continuing to make myself blush I gave them a clue. "He's my age, but we weren't tragically sorted into different houses. I just don't ever get to tell him how I feel." I said sadly.

"Describe him. Maybe I know who it is. It might make you feel better." Cassie whispered loudly but quiet enough that nobody else would here.

"Well ok. He has raven black hair like me, his eyes shine like emeralds. And when he laughs his whole face lights up with a glow, I can't help but laugh with him. Every time I see him I want to get closer, but now that will never happen. He hates Slytherin's with a passion and I'm a Slytherin now so he must hate me." I sighed almost wishing it was true.

Cassie just stared; I could see her trying to figure it out. Gena cut in with an answer, "Harry Potter?" more of a question though.

I nodded pretending to be on the verge of tears. _This is fun_. More people piled into the stand and they didn't press me for further details on that issue. As it got closer to starting time excitement filled the air. It was contagious; I was excited even though I wasn't sure who to cheer for. An announcer got on the speaker.

"Welcome to the first quidditch match of the year! Hope everybody's as excited as me! To start off this year's season its SLYTHERIN vs GRYFFINDOR!"

Out came the Slytherin team first all clad in the house colors of green and silver, Gryffindor was next in their house colors of red and gold. Flying around the field the crowd erupted with cheers as their team flew around. The game started and Slytherin had the quaffle heading down to Tyler's goal posts. I knew what pole she was aiming for, _it's the same trick I try_, I watched closely to see if Ty would get it.

"…and Tyler blocks the goal. No points for Slytherin."

He saw through it; suddenly I was a speck of gold right in front of me. It was the snitch, about 5 inches from my face I wondered about grabbing it, but it took off towards the sky before I thought very long. Following it with my eyes I never broke off from its location. Every time I blinked I would lose it for a second but would soon find it again. Instead of paying attention to what was happening in the game I watched the snitch to see if there was a pattern to where it was going.

The snitch was over by the Gryffindor side of the arena; suddenly it dived down and then cut up. I looked to find that the seekers of both teams had spotted it and were chasing it. The Slytherin seeker was in front and it looked like they would be the first to grab it. Then Gryffindor's seeker jumped forward from his broom grabbed the snitch before doing a somersault, landing back on his broom.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

I couldn't help, but feel a bit disappointed as the game ended. I left with Cassie, Gena, and Carmen silently heading back to the castle, none of us spilling out a word.

"Selena! Wait up!" I turned around to see Ty approaching us.

The other three tensed up a bit, but I just smiled. "What?"

"Well dad wants to have dinner in celebration of our house winning." Ty was breathing heavily, from running or playing, I'm not sure.

"That sounds great. Will it be in his quarters?" I asked.

"Yeah, see you there sis. I have to go now." Ty took off back towards the field.

A little surprised that my friends had stayed, I went with them back to our dormitory. Once there I sat silently on my bed watching as the other three pulled off their Slytherin decorations and put them away. Cassie was the first to look at me.

"Are you really going to celebrate our loss with your brother and father?"

A little caught off guard. "I guess, but I really won't be celebrating. I'm going for the food mainly."

Carmen smiled at this. "Yes, but I know how you feel about Gryffindor so I hope you get what you want."

Gena then turned to me. "Please whatever happens don't forget about the goodness you see in us." She enveloped me in a hug crying.

This shocked me. So I patted her back. "Don't worry I won't forget. Even after I become a Gryffindor."

The other two looked at me strangely, but I just ignored it.

"Will you let us pick out your dinner outfit?" Carmen asked.

"This is dinner with my brother not my crush. Silly." I replied.

"Yes but you should look amazing anyways." Carmen started looking through my trunk for clothes.

"Ok you can, but I'm going to go shower." I laughed, shaking my head as I grabbed a towel and both Cassie and Gena joined Carmen in search for a good outfit.

**AN: So Selena is going to find a way to extract some other emotion from Snape. Wonder what she'll come up with? Did Sirius find something that could possibly get Selena transferred to Gryffindor? Guess we'll find out at dinner. Is there something going on in Selena's head about Harry? Just keep reading I guess ****. **

**Should Selena have a signature on all of her pranks?**

**[A]**

**[B]**

**[C]**

**[D] None**


	6. Family Meeting

**AN: Hey sorry for the cutoff I actually didn't want to cut off there, but wasn't entirely ready for the dinner yet so instead of making you wait for it I just posted it there.**

~~Selena POV~~

Coming out of the shower my friends smiled at me like they were up to something. I looked at my bed, but there was no outfit laid out for me. "Where are my clothes?"

"You have to agree to where everything we picked out for you, okay?" Gena said.

"Fine, whatever, I just want some clothes. I'm standing in a freaking towel." I was annoyed now, and it was cold just standing in a towel.

Cassie pulled out some skinny jeans matched with an emerald green shirt with a silver snake on the front.

"That shirt is not mine." Confused because they were going through my trunk before I went to shower.

"Yes, but it looks so cute." Carmen bounced on her bed.

It did look really cute together. "Okay I'll wear it." Taking from Gena I went back to the bathroom.

_It won't hurt to have some pride in my house; I just hope my dad found something to get me in Gryffindor._

Putting my hair up in ponytail I stepped out of the bathroom again striking a pose. "How does it look?"

Gena, Carmen, and Cassie looked me over. Carmen jumped up and ran to me wrapping her arms around me. "It's so pretty!"

"Thanks." I blushed. "Okay, you're squeezing me. Let go." She let me out of the hug.

They walked with me to the main floor, where we separated. "See you after dinner." Cassie called out.

"Okay." I yelled back.

They turned the corner heading to the Great Hall. I breathed deeply and shook my head to clear it. _We're not friends. We are not friends_. Trying to convince myself, and I headed up to my dad's quarters on the fourth floor.

Letting myself into his quarters, I glanced around and nobody else was here. A table had been set up in his living room it had three chairs and food was placed on there.

"Dad..." I called out, walking further into the room.

He and Ty came out of another room laughing, but when my dad saw me his face darkened.

"What is that?" He pointed at me.

Turning around I glanced behind me. "What?"

Ty laughed at me, but my dad just continued pointing. "Your shirt. Why are you wearing it?"

Looking down, "Oh this…hmm...I let my roommates pick out my outfit."

Crossing his arms he stared at me. "Why?"

Smiling sheepishly I tried distracting him. "Hey the food looks good we should get started."

My dad just stood his ground. "Not until you answer me."

_Dang!_ I thought it would work for sure. Sighing I came up with something. "Well…so…Slytherin lost you know. (He nodded) and this dinner is to celebrate Gryffindor winning, right?"

He just nodded in response. I needed something quick. "Well so since I'm going to a Gryffindor celebration I have to wear Slytherin colors. Since I'm...you know…in Slytherin."

Looking at him I could see he wasn't quite sure if he should believe me. He accepted my answer, and we sat down for dinner.

I saw some spinach on my plate, making a face by stretching my mouth and sticking out my tongue and scrunching my nose. "Ew!"

My dad just laughed at me. "Your faces always make me laugh." He chuckled before going back to his plate.

Using my fork I scooted the all the spinach off my plate and onto the table.

Half way through my dad and Ty replaying the game through their descriptions, but from Ty's point of view since he was the goalie; which reminded me I had told my friends my crush was on Harry. This might be made known. I cut in, "Hey I have something to say."

They both turned to me. "Um…this has nothing to do with anything I have said, but if there is a rumor that goes around saying stuff about Harry and I don't believe it, okay that's settled." I took a bite of food.

"Why would a rumor like that start?" Ty asked.

"I don't know. I'm just saying, don't believe anything like that." I said after swallowing my bite.

"Hey that reminds me, Selena I think this might help us." Dad said as he stood up, then left the room to get something. I think.

Ty and I exchanged confused looks, before dad came back in carrying some kind of book.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but I read the whole thing." Dad said as he placed the book on the table flipping through the pages. "Here" Turning the book so I could see.

_A student may dislike the house they are sorted into. Bringing this problem to a teacher's attention will help the problem be resolved. __(With no exception to Rule 46)_

"Dad what is rule 46?" I asked.

"Oh that that. It's just the rule stating that you can't be re-sorted." He said.

"Then this won't work. It has a disclaimer and doesn't revoke the rule." I pointed out.

Sighing deeply he looked at me sadly. "I just really want to put you in a different house."

Smiling I walked over to him giving him a big hug. "I know."

All three of us sat down on his couch. "So Selen, are you going to try-out for the quidditch team next year? I bet that once you're in Gryffindor the team will accept you."

Looking at my hands I thought about it. "Well I was thinking about it." Pause, "The spot that I want is already filled though."

"What position is that?" Dad asked me.

"….um…" I spotted Stardust just then. "Why do you have her?" pointing to my cat.

My dad looked. "Oh well she was found wandering around Gryffindor tower. You must have told her the wrong place to go."

"Oh, here kitty." She came over to me and leaped onto my lap. Petting her, "You're such a good kitty." I ignored the other two.

Standing up, "alright kiddos time to head back to your common rooms."

I stood up, holding onto my cat, going over to my dad I gave him a hug. "Good night." And a kiss on the cheek.

Ty wasn't affectionate as me, but he did give our dad a hug. We both left our dads quarters and headed to our separate common rooms. It took me a bit longer because I had to go all the way to the dungeons, getting in I crept quietly to my dorm. Opening the door it revealed that my roommates had gone to sleep. Creeping over to my bed I lay down and pulled the blanket up to my chin. Turning onto my side I smiled. Stardust lay next to me, all curled up, I was glad that she had been at my dad's tonight. Otherwise I might not have noticed her absence. I closed my eyes suddenly feeling very tired.

I woke up the next day to the squeals of my roommates, sitting up I stared blankly at them. They had all sat on Cassie's bed, across from mine, and from the looks and sounds of it they were having an intense conversation.

"Ugh, guys its early." I was still groggy, not even awake all the way yet.

"Did we wake you?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah you did." I was cross from being woken up.

"Sorry." She did sound sorry.

"Well since I'm awake what's going on?" I propped myself up on my pillows.

"Dude we found a cat! In our room. That is like so amazing!" Carmen squealed.

They moved to give me view of Stardust in the middle of them just purring happily.

"That's my cat?" I wasn't sure, looking at her longer, I squinted my eyes as if that would improve my vision. I identified her as Stardust.

"What!? You have a cat and you don't even tell us!" Carmen screamed.

"Ok, wow. That was loud." I sat up and place my hands over my ears.

Stardust stood up and leaped to the floor and then onto my bed before licking my nose. I smiled and pet hear head laughing at her kiss. It tickled. Then my stomach growled.

"Um did you guys get breakfast yet?" I asked them all.

They just shook their heads no.

"Ok let me hurry and get changed." I stood up dumping Stardust back onto my bed and grabbed a pair of clothes to change into. After exiting the bathroom we all headed to the Great Hall, I was just hoping for there to still be food.

Opening the doors the Great Hall was empty of everyone except the Gryffindor Head, Professor McGonagall, and all the tables were bare. My roommates stood next to me staring longingly at the table as if that would make food appear. I took the liberty of addressing the professor.

"Um, Professor McGonagall, is there any food left?" I nervously asked.

Turned to me. "Miss Black, breakfast ended almost a half hour ago. They won't be food until lunch."

Disappointed. "Ok." I sighed, and my roommates followed me back out. Standing there we all just expressed how hungry we were, and then I got an idea. "Hey guys follow me." I took off headed for the fourth floor. They scrambled to catch up with me but before the first stair case they had caught up.

They followed me all the way to the door to my dad's quarters.

Gena whispered. "Do you think this will work?"

"Yeah. I'm his daughter, why are you whispering?" Not waiting for an answer I knocked on the door.

My dad opened it, "Selena, I wasn't expecting you." Then he looked at the other Slytherin's with me and I saw his confusion in his eyes, but he masked it from his face.

Opening my eyes really big, a puppy dog look. "Dad we missed breakfast, and were hungry do you know of any way we can get food?"

I could see he wasn't against this. "I will get you girls breakfast, and you can wait in my living room. Come in." he opened his door wider.

Walking in I didn't notice my friends hesitate in following me. Turning to them, "C'mon." I waved them over. They came in silently and walked over sitting on the couches.

"Alright I will be right back." My dad left.

It was really silent between us. The place was decked out in the Gryffindor colors, and I could tell it made them uncomfortable to be sitting here. I tried to ease their uncomfortable-ness.

"Hey guys what do you think he'll bring back. I hope he brings some bacon. That would be so good." I smiled.

None of them smiled, but then Gena spoke up, "He's only doing this because you're his daughter."

Assuming she was referring to my dad I nodded, but tried to ease the uncomfortable spirit. "So it gets us food, and what else matters."

Cassie piped up. "This is so weird."

Carmen jumped in. "I have never been in a Gryffindor's quarters.)Lowering her voice) do they really keep like real lions around?"

Laughing at her silliness, "No, that would be so dangerous. Besides we don't keep real snakes."

"Oh." Carmen sounded dazed and a little confused.

Cassie spoke again. "It actually isn't so bad, although I don't agree with the colors of decorations."

Gena made her own observation. "I don't think we'll get in trouble by Professor Snape do you?" She directed her question to me.

I scoffed. "No, and he won't know about this either."

Right then my dad walked in with a couple house elves carrying platters of food. He smiled as he placed the steaming plates in front of us. "Selena, can I talk to you?"

Looking longingly at my plate. "Fine, but it has to be quick. I'm starving." I stood up and followed him into the next room. He turned to me.

"What are you doing?" He lowered his voice so our guests wouldn't hear.

"Getting food." I stated the obvious.

"No. with them. What is going to happen after you switch houses?" He said trying not to raise his voice.

"We're not friends. They missed breakfast because of me, so I brought them with." I said quickly.

He relaxed. "Ok, go eat your food."

I went back in the other room with my friends and started on my plate. Thinking about the dinner we had last night I thought on our conversation. Then remember how my dad had laughed at my face pulling. _I wonder if it would make Snape smile or even laugh._ Smiling to myself I now had a plan on how to make Snape change his expression.

After we finished our food my dad came back into the room with us. Going over to him I hugged him. "Bye, thanks for breakfast."

My friends also said their goodbyes.

"Thank you for getting us food, Professor Black." Gena said.

"Yes thank you." Cassie built off of Gena's statement.

"Yeah thanks a lot. I'm glad you got the good food." Carmen was a bit random.

"You're welcome girls. Good day." My dad opened the door for us to leave.

Heading back down to our common room we were all silent with our tummies full there wasn't really anything to say anyways.

For want of something to do we all headed out to the quidditch field to watch our team practice. Taking some empty seats in the stands.

"Hey Carmen do you plan on joining next year?" Gena turned to her.

"well…I have been flying since I was two." Carmen replied.

I jumped in. "What position are you applying for?"

"Chaser…I have always wanted to play." Carmen got really excited. "What about you?"

"Um…after I get this sorted out.. I want to play seeker." I was so happy I could talk for hours about quidditch.

"Do you have any competition in Gryffindor?" Carmen asked.

"Actually yeah. Harry wants to be that as well." That didn't make me any happier.

"oooh! Lover boy." Cassie nudged me.

I blushed remembering I told them I had a crush on him. "Not like that."

Gena asked me, "would you still go for the position if he does?"

"Uh…" _would i?_ I wasn't sure this made me think. _ If I'm in Gryffindor will I not be able to be seeker? If I stay in Slytherin will I?_ I really wanted to be seeker.

Seeing that I didn't have an answer, we just silently watched our team practice.

Cleaning up and gathering their playing balls we left the stands. Not much conversation had past between us after our conversation at the beginning. I was thinking about what would happen if I switched houses. I'm not sure why they were silent, but oh well.

As we headed for the castle some Gryffindor students headed our way. I was pretty sure they didn't notice us, but then within recognizing distance I was that it was Ty and his friends.

My friends also noticed, but they stayed by my side.

"Hey Selena." Ty greeted me as they stopped in front of my group.

I smiled big. "Hey Ty. What's up?"

"Oh well we are heading to the quidditch field to prepare for our next victory." He punched the air excitedly.

Nervously I glanced at my friends to see what their reactions were. They didn't look angry so I decided to introduce them, besides they met my dad. "Well these are my roommates."

"Nice to meet you guys." Ty waved. Cassie and Gena blushed as they waved back, but Carmen just frowned at him.

"Do you have a problem?" Ty directed his question to Carmen.

"Yes actually I do." Carmen said before departing and heading for the castle leaving us all behind.

"Bye." Cassie, Gena, and I all ran after her, she looked hurt as she was leaving.

**AN: hey guys! I know it's been awhile since my last posting, but this is so awesome. Now that her friends have met her family what next? Will she ever admit that they are becoming friends or will the possibility of Selena trading houses keep her from it? Keep reading and reviewing.**


	7. Christmas OMG I forgot?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**AN: I've been caught on not having a disclaimer on all my chapters. HAPPY VALENTINES! I'm uploading today mostly because I'm at a stopping place. Thanks to all my faithful readers, I hope you all please review. I'm so fed up with not hearing anything from you guys. I see when you read a chapter even when you don't comment. If all you have to say is 'good job' I don't care just tell me. I need reviews from you guys! It's just so dumb when you don't review, and what if I just stopped updating? How would that make you feel? I have an outline, but I do need reviews to help me write the in be tweens. So REVIEW!**

We finally caught up with her at the entrance to the dungeons.

"Carmen….that was fast…what's wrong?" Gena leaned on her legs breathing heavily.

"Yeah that was so out of ordinary." Cassie out.

She just stood there waiting for us to catch our breath. "He's a Gryffindor."

"Yeah so?" I don't like running. I was irritated.

"Guys…" she looked at all of us. "I think I'm in love."

"With my brother?!" I yelled.

Nervously playing with her hands. "Yeah."

"How is that even possible, you just met?" I asked.

"Well…" she started.

"You didn't just meet? How did you first meet?" I tried to keep my mind open, but we were talking about my brother. It was a little weird. Fine it was a lot of weird.

"Maybe we should go to our dorm before she tells us anything." Gena suggested looking around at the students walking and laughing.

"Good idea." I said before hurrying our group to our shared dorm.

"Ok spill." Cassie bounced on her bed.

Carmen blushed, but began. "Well so…this is embarrassing… on the train I had gotten lost and couldn't find my compartment. So I wandered around the compartments trying to find mine. I peeked in one and it was full of guys. They invited me to play exploding snap with them…*deep breath* so I did. I lost, but it was fun. Then, Selena's brother asked me what I was doing before. I told him I was lost. He asked me where I was before I told him. He stiffened, and the air got really tense, but he gave me directions on how to get back. It was love at first sight!" she stared dreamily at nothing.

This made me remember why I wasn't in the compartment during that. _Stupid Malfoy._ Before I could say anything Cassie did.

"That was so beautiful." Pretending to wipe a tear away.

"An okay guy that's my brother you're talking about. It's kind of gross." I wasn't sympathetic to her at all.

"Well think about you and Harry. How is that different from Carmen and your brother?" Gena asked me.

"In a lot of ways. For one….crap." I remembered that I had told them he was the one I liked.

"Huh?" Cassie asked.

"Um…well because…I guess it's the same, we both like someone we will never get to be with." I faked sadness.

Carmen looked offended at me saying it will never happen. "Yes, but you have do have a chance. When you become a Gryffindor he will go for you." She sounded mad.

"Yeah but he still won't." I continued my faked sadness.

"Why?" Carmen asked. "Is he retarded?"

"No. because we grew up together to he sees me more like a sister than a potential girlfriend." I explained.

"So your…friend zoned?" Gena asked me.

"Yeah sort of." I replied dejectedly.

Weeks after our conversation people could still spot me and Cassie looking longingly at the Gryffindor table, but for different reasons. My dad never came up with anything that could get me resorted so I spent up to Christmas in Slytherin. Breaking for the holiday. Slips were passed down one morning to list out those who would be staying for the holiday. I planned on going home so I didn't write my name down. The rest of my roommates did though.

"Are all of you staying?" I asked.

"Yeah my mom is sending my presents here so even if I go home they would still be sent here." Gena didn't look up at me from the paper.

"I told my mom that I wanted to spend my first year Christmas here. So I get to stay." Carmen smiled giddily.

"…my mom told me not to come home." Cassie said as she pushed food around on her plate. Watching intently on what she was doing.

I was surprised. I didn't think that would happen. It made me curious on how Cassie's home life was, but I didn't want to ask her about it. We finished our breakfast silently. Then headed back to our dorm for my roommates, not friends, to watch me pack for the holiday.

First it was quiet, and then Carmen bombarded me with questions.

"So, how is Christmas at your house? Do you guys play with fire? Are there lots of presents? Does everybody give somebody else a present? C'mon answer me!" She jumped with excitement.

"Wow girl, calm down, give her a break." Gena said to her.

"But she won't answer me." Carmen whined.

"That's because you won't give her a chance." Gena pointed out.

Then they both turned to me expectantly.

"Um..." trying to remember Carmen's questions. "Well we actually don't spend Christmas at our house. We go to James and Lily's house for Christmas day, but the Christmas Eve party is at ours. We decorate our house with the usual Christmas stuff, like a Christmas tree, mistletoe, green pine looking stuff, lots of lights. Everybody gives a gift and then we all get gifts from our parents plus on from whoever drew our name."

"Whose name did you get this year?" Carmen asked excitedly.

"Oh I drew Harry this year." I said non-Chantilly, just brushing it off. After closing my suitcase I looked up at their shocked faces. "What?"

"You drew his name?" Gena asked.

"Are you not excited?" Cassie asked.

"Um…well it's not like I can give something special without it going noticed by everybody. So it's no big deal." I explained.

"Here." Carmen pushed a present into my hands.

"What is this?" _crap! I didn't get anything for them_.

"To give to Harry, from you. Duh." Carmen looked at me like I was slow or something.

"Oh." I set the gift on top of my suitcase.

"Isn't the train coming tomorrow?" Gena asked me. "Why are you packing today?"

"It is coming tomorrow, but my dad wants to get home sooner to surprise my mom. So we're leaving tonight." I got my stuff.

"Happy holidays!" I smiled and waved before leaving our dorm and heading up to my dads with all my stuff.

~~Gena POV~~

"Guys she's leaving now, but won't be leaving Hogwarts till tonight. Any ideas why?" I asked the other two girls.

"Yeah I have an idea." Cassie and Carmen spoke simultaneously, "I have no idea."

"What's your idea?" I asked Cassie.

"She doesn't want a Slytherin Christmas. So she doesn't want to spend a lot of time with us." Cassie said as she hugged her pillow.

"You may be right, but why?" I asked her.

"Do you ever notice how she gets so happy and comfortable around us, but when a Gryffindor is near she distances herself. Plus she hasn't really tried being friends with us." Cassie stated her evidence.

"Your right." I said thinking about her actions.

~~Selena POV~~

I was sure they noticed the time difference between my leaving to go and the time I'm actually leaving, but I didn't know for sure. It made me feel bad doing that to them, but…_I can't help but feel like I forgot something_.

Knocking on my dads' door, Ty let me in, both of us grinning.

"What's that?" Ty pointed to the gift in my hands.

"Oh its nothing." I put it in my back before any other questions could be asked.

"Ready to go kids?" Dad came into the room.

"I thought we weren't leaving till tonight?" I questioned.

"Yes, but I just can't wait to surprise your mum so I want to leave now." Dad smiled happily.

"Ready!" we both cheered, and followed him out to leave for home.

By side-long apparition we got home fast surprising my mum, who was in the kitchen at our arrival. She came running in and stopped when she saw us. Her hand flying to her mouth she smiled before giving us a hug. "You scared me. I'm so glad your home."

"Love you to mum." I hugged her again before heading up to my room to put away my clothes. Ty did the same and followed me up the stairs leaving mum and dad alone to say their hellos. If you know what I mean.

The days leading up to Christmas flew by; after Harry got home from the train preparations were being made. The gift that Carmen gave me to give to Harry had me puzzled, so naturally I tried opening it to see what it was. Trying the ribbon bow, as I pulled an electric current shocked my hand. Surprised I pulled it back hugging it to my chest. _Hope Harry has fun with that_. I wasn't about to try it again.

"Selena come down and help clean for the party tonight!" mum yelled up the stairs.

Putting the present back onto my dresser. "Coming!" I stood and went down to clean the house.

I got the front room so all I really had to do was straighten decorations, because mum did all the rest.

"Why can't we use magic?" Ty complained to mum.

"Because you're not allowed to use magic outside of school." Mum replied.

"Yes, but you could use it." Ty stopped doing what he was doing.

"I could, but then you wouldn't be able to say you helped." Mum chuckled before going back into the kitchen.

Ty turned to me. "Be glad you got the front room. Sweeping is a lot harder than it looks. Wish I could bewitch the broom."

"Oh don't be silly this is our way of helping." I smiled we had this argument every year.

"It's all rubbish I say. This is just her way of punishing us." Ty exclaimed.

"For what?" I asked.

"Nothing. That's what doesn't make sense." Ty stopped at the end of the hallway.

"You don't make sense…done." I had straightened the last bit of decoration on our tree. Passing Ty on my way back to my room I smile triumphantly. "Have fun." Before he could respond I ran the rest of the way up.

Staring at my closet I tried to decide what to wear. Narrowing my choices down to some options: a black mini skirt with red leggings with a red long sleeve, dark blue jeans with a red sweater, or a red and white dress with white/red striped leggings; the last choice was to childish, leaving it up to the first two. I stood there for a moment before deciding comfort and warm over cute and cold. I picked up my jeans and sweater to change into.

After changing I tried to decide on how I should fix my hair, normally I would put it up in a ponytail, but now I am so much older and I need to dress older. Picking a muggle device to make your hair crimpy I slowly waved each layer of my hair. After finishing I completed my outfit with a pair of silver hoop earrings.

"Selena! They're here!" Ty called up the stairs.

Running down I almost collided with him. Stopping and smiling I laughed and heading past him I went into the kitchen where mum was sure to be. Lily was in there with her and her baby bump was showing. Noticing me.

"Hey Selena, you look cute." Lily addressed me.

I blushed, "thank you."

"Will you please set the table dear?" Mum asked me.

"Yeah." I got some dishes and went over to our table to set it up; going back for the silver ware I got those and placed a set at each seat.

"Good." Mum smiled before calling the boys. "Boys dinner."

Ty, dad, James, and Harry all came in and took a seat at the table.

"Smells good babe. I'm starving." Dad said rubbing his stomach.

"You could eat for three hours straight and be starving in half an hour." James laughed.

"He might be right, but don't worry I made enough." Mum brought a plate of turkey over to the table, and I got the bowl of potatoes to place by it. After bringing all the food over us, girls took our seats ready to eat.

After dinner we all gathered in the living room, while the boys played exploding snap. Lily, mum, and I talked about Lily's baby.

"So have you found out what you're having?" Mum asked Lily.

"Yes." Lily kept us hanging.

"What is it?" I couldn't take the suspense.

"It's a girl! I'm so excited that I finally get a girl." Lily placed her hand so lovingly over her barely showing baby bump.

"Do you have a name?" I asked.

"No James and I have been trying to decide on one, but we have none yet." Lily's expression didn't match her tone of voice. She sounded sad, but her face was glowing with happiness.

"Are there any that you're thinking of?' mum asked.

"We have a few." Lily admitted.

"So tell us." Mum leaned forward.

"Okay if she looks more like a Potter than we might name her; Harriet (I don't like this one though), Melissa, Raven. But if she looks like and Evans then James wants to stick with flower names such as; rose, lily (duh), violet, lilac, or heather. They're all good names, but it depends on how she'll look as to what name fits." Sigh. "I just don't know." Lily looked at us.

"I think those names are beautiful, but don't use Harriet you already have a Harry." Mum advised.

"Yes I tried to convince James against this name, but he likes it. Must be the H." Lily shook her head smiling.

We continued on the topic of baby stuff, before long it was 10pm.

"My goodness we should be getting ready for Christmas." Mum exclaimed.

"Right. James, Harry, it's time to leave now." Lily stood up.

"But mum…" Harry whined.

"Harry, listen to your mum, it's getting late anyways." James came over to stand by his wife.

They left while we went to grab things for sleeping over, and presents to give. As I was getting pajamas I looked over to the present on my desk. I was still curious as to what it was, but grabbed it stuffing it into my overnight bag to take over.

"Selena, let's go!" Mum called up the stairs.

"Coming!" I ran down mentally going through a list of things I needed.

Arriving at James and Lily's we smiled and then retired to our separate bedrooms. We did this every year; we knew where to go; only I wasn't tired so I waited for the parents to fall asleep before sneaking into the boys' room.

"Looks like I'm not the only one awake." I said as I saw Ty and Harry on the floor with a candle between them talking.

"I thought you were asleep." Harry sounded surprised.

"She's a good faker." Ty replied. "Might as well join us."

I went over sitting by Ty. "What are you guys talking about?"

"School…mainly." Harry was hiding something, but I didn't really care.

"Oh like what?" I asked.

Harry gave a detailed account of everything that had happened after being sorted, asking Tyler to refresh his memory. I didn't really listen, mainly because I didn't really care, but his last part got me interested. "Then that Hermione Granger girl just had to show off her knowledge."

"Do you not like her?" I asked.

"Well she's not bad; Ron and I just find her annoying." Harry replied.

"Hmm…what does she look like?" I asked.

"She's got huge, tangled up, mousy brown hair." That's all her said.

Even from that I knew her. Or well knew of her. "Oh."

"Hey Selena what's it like being in Slytherin?" Ty asked.

"…" I was surprised that he asked. "It's not bad; I mainly avoid everybody when I can."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I feel that most of them don't like me, and I don't fancy any of them either; so it's best to just stay away." I shrugged.

"What about Snape? Slytherin is his favorite." Harry wondered aloud.

"He doesn't come around very often. Plus he doesn't really want to see me so he isn't around when I am." I answered.

"Quidditch is so awesome….." Harry was obsessed with the game, not really wanting to listen I stood up and left.

~~Christmas Day~~

Tyler shook me awake. "Wake up its Christmas!"

Closing my eyes I whispered, "It's too early in the morning to be excited. Let me sleep." I rolled over before what he had said sunk in. I jumped up, "It's Christmas!"

Both Ty and I ran down the stairs to look at the living room. The tree was decorated in red and gold, but underneath was a pile of presents. Harry was already down there scouting out gifts.

"This is so awesome guys!" Harry called to us.

I jumped with excitement and ran the rest of the way down. Harry pointed to a pile of gifts, and going over I could see that they all had my name on them. Before I could jump and roll around in my gifts Lily and James came down.

"Kids first we eat breakfast." Lily said laughing at our silliness.

Mum and Dad soon followed.

"Forget breakfast Lily. Let's have them open it now." Dad suggested.

"But we agreed…*looking at James* fine." Walking over to the couch she surrendered.

*tear* *rip* "Wow!" filled the morning until it was time to give gifts.

Ty gave me one; I opened it to find a kitten collar with STARDUST engraved on a metal tag hanging from it. "Thanks Ty! Stardust!" calling for her, but she didn't come. It was at that moment that I realized. _I left her at Hogwarts_.

Harry gave Ty his gift; he opened it to reveal a jersey that read. 'I catch for the Gryffindor's' laughing he thanked him. Now it was my turn to give Harry my gift. Originally I had planned on getting something, but the present given to me to give to harry just had me curious, so I handed him the little box.

Smiling really big he opened the wrapping paper to reveal a little cage with an un-hatched egg sitting in it. "What's this?" Harry looked to me. *Crack* it was coming from the egg. We all leaned forward to see what would come out of it. Part of the shell fell out, but none of us could see what was in the egg. Then a little green snake slithered out of the egg.

Harry was shocked; he opened his eyes real big as he stared at the baby snake. I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing my head off. My roommates had pranked me, but it was so good. I didn't even expect it. While I was laughing my dad took hold of my arm and led me into the next room.

"Selena it's not funny." Dad started out.

"I know. It's hilarious!" laughing harder, tears were coming out of my eyes.

"Listen to me. Is that all you had?" Dad asked sternly.

"hehehehehe." I couldn't even reply.

"Stop it!" I stopped; I had never seen my dad this mad. "Was that your real present?"

Opening my eyes wide with shock I stammered, "U-um i-it wasn't from me."

"Oh really. Then who was it from if not you?" Shaking his head in disbelieving.

"My roommates. I wasn't going to give it to him, but I forgot to get something so I panicked and grabbed that gift." I explained.

Dad just stared at me silently, before rolling his eyes. "You owe me for this." Before magicking a gift in my hands.

I looked up at him astonished. Before hugging him. "Thank you."

Re-entering the room I saw that nobody had moved positions, Harry was still staring open eyed at the baby snake. Going over to him I took the snake back and replaced it with the un-opened gift.

He looked up at me, "What's this?"

"Your real gift. This one *holding the snake* was a fake gift." I smiled.

He opened his 'real' gift enthusiastically. To reveal, "Tickets to the next quidditch game! Thank you so much!" Harry hugged me gleefully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at home in my room I stared at the snake. _That was a good prank. Wonder if they liked my gift._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at Hogwarts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Cassie POV~

"It's Christmas!" someone sang. I rolled over trying to fall back to sleep, but instead I was shook awake. Opening my eyes to see Carmen all excited. "Come look at all the presents!" Carmen pulled me out of bed.

I looked over to Gena's bed, but it was empty. Carmen jumped the whole way to the common room saying over and over about how much presents were there. In the room Gena was already sitting, looking as tired as I felt. She smiled, "Morning."

I just smiled back before Carmen removed her hand and I went over to sit on the couch. Carmen dug through the pile of gifts handing ours to us. Before we even started opening them she pulled out a gift from Selena.

"Oh look she left us a gift. She is our friend." Carmen carried the gift over to us. "It's addressed to all of us so we should all open it."

Each grabbing a piece of ribbon, that tied the box shut, after removing the ribbon and wrapping paper we opened the box and looked in. *poof* coughing I looked to Gena.

Her hair was powder white and her outfit had changed she looked like….well like the muggle version of Mrs. Claus. Laughing I looked to Carmen and she looked like Santa beard and all! _Wait_ if they looked like that what did I look like? Running to a mirror, my reflection showed a small elf staring back at me.


	8. Christmas Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

~Selena POV~

"Selena what do you plan on doing with that?" Ty pointed to the baby snake.

I shrugged, "Take it to school I guess."

Ty shuttered, "That was a terrible prank."

I sighed, "I know."

"Tyler! Selena! Time to go!" Mum called for us.

We both rolled our eyes, but headed down the stairs with our luggage. Christmas break wasn't ending for 3 more days, but because dad is a teacher we have to go back early. The only good thing good about this was I would be with my roommates sooner, I don't know why this excited me. We aren't even friends.

"Ready kids?" dad looked at us, "I love you dear, bye." Then we sidelong-apparated to Hogsmeade.

On the way back to the school dad and Ty talked about quidditch the whole way. Reaching the school grounds I smiled, _I've been here less than a year, but I already love it_, not really noticing where I was headed I just followed my dad and Ty. Suddenly stopping I looked at my surroundings I realized where I was.

"Um guys, why are we here?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to walk you to your common room." Dad smiled.

"Yes, but why are we outside Professor Snape's office?" I asked.

"You'll see." Dad smiled again and knocked on the door.

Snape opened the door; I couldn't tell if he was surprised because his expression didn't change.

"Why are you here?" Snape demanded.

"Oh snivallus, I came to check my daughter back in." Dad sounded really happy. I've never seen him happy to be in the same room as Snape.

He looked to me and back to my dad, "Fine."

Before I even could say a thing my dad and Ty left me with Snape, alone. Without a word he led me back to the Slytherin common room. He left just as quietly, _from now on no matter where I will put my plan into action_, now that was decided I headed for my dorm. Opening it to reveal my roommates plus one.

"Hey girls!" I called out.

"Hey Selena!" they chorused back.

Deciding to cut to the chase and satisfy my curiosity. "Um, who is that?"

Gena looked up smiling at me, "This is Celeste. She stayed here for Christmas. So we got acquainted."

"Ok. That's cool." I started unpacking my bag. Carmen jumped up.

"Did you like our gift?" She sounded excited.

I thought about the expression on Harry's face as the snake came out of its egg. Laughing I turned to them, "It was so awesome. I loved it. Did you like mine?"

This time Cassie spoke. "It was hilarious, but we got in so much trouble from Snape. I'm not sure why though."

We all laughed thinking of the gifts we gave while Celeste just stared at us confused. "Wait…that was you?"

"Yeah." I laughed harder.

"I know why Snape was mad." Celeste stated.

We all stopped. "Why?"

"Because some student reported a break in. and Snape had to catch the culprit, only to find it was students from his own house. What gave you three the idea to steal gifts from under the tree, and re-wrap them from paper on another gift?"

Cassie, Carmen, and Gena started laughing again. "Nobody got the right gift." They kept laughing for a couple minutes before giving us an answer.

"We were 'dressed' for the occasion so decided that it would be funny, and boy was it hilarious!" Carmen said before laughing again.

"So you guys decided to pretend to be the real guys, and give out the presents? That's rich!" I joined in their laughter.

"It was funny." Celeste laughed with us.

~~3 hours later~~

"Since the other kids won't be getting back for 2 more days. We should have a sleep-over in the common room." Carmen suggested.

"I have no objections." I smiled.

The other three agreed that it would be fun, and it was set to be that night. So we separated to get ready for our party. Deciding that we needed snacks, I went to my dad, he knew where the kitchens were.

I knocked on his door. He opened it, "What are doing here?" Dad asked me.

"I have a favor to ask." I opened my eyes real big, "Please."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well…I was wondering if you would show me where the kitchens are." Looking down at my feet in mock embarrassment.

"Yeah, let's go." He stepped out closing his door.

"Thank you." I hugged him.

He smiled and we headed to the kitchens. He told me stories of how he and James would sneak down to get food all the time. We stopped in a hallway underneath the Great Hall infront of a portrait of fruit.

"Now watch." Dad checked to make sure I was watching before he pulled out his wand and tickled the pear. The portrait swung open. "There you go." We both stepped through, and into a room full of house elves making and moving all over the place.

Looking up the room was about the same big as the Great Hall, but it was filled with pots and pans. A female elf came up to my dad.

"What can I help you with?"

"We need some snacks." Dad smiled.

She disappeared into the crowd of elves, but soon came back with a tray of assorted treats. Noticing us another elf came over, and before we could leave they were all trying to give us something to take.

"Wow, I didn't think they would let us leave." I looked to my dad.

"Silly girl, of course they would let us leave. Now what is the food for? You never told me." Dad asked.

"Well I'm throwing a party." I hope he wouldn't ask more.

"Good girl. Just so you know the lights are out at 6:00pm. So just start your party after that, and you won't get caught." Dad advised me.

"Thanks." I hugged him and went back to the Slytherin common room with my snacks.

As I entered my friends roommates were setting up for a party.

"Hey, we're almost ready." Carmen smiled up from the couch.

"Guys wait I have a plan." I said, and they all gathered round to hear it.

~~Snape POV~~

Sitting at my desk in my office I looked at my clock it read, 5:50pm. Standing up it was time to make sure all students were in bed, even though there are no classes the rules are to be followed.

Entering the common room only the kids that had stayed behind were in there.

Loudly I spoke. "Lights out!"

All of them scrambled before heading to their own dormitories. Turning around I left for my own quarters.

~~Selena POV~~

We waited in our room for when it would be safe to set up.

"Hey Selena, can we go? Professor Snape has already sent everybody to bed." Carmen whispered.

"No, why are you whispering? We are alone." I answered.

"But it should be ok to go out now." Cassie said.

"You forget that some prefects stayed behind. They won't be leaving for patrols for another 5 minutes. If they catch us then we're doomed." I explained.

"Oh." They chimed.

After about 10 minutes we went out and laid out sleeping bags down in front of the fireplace. Celeste pulled out a deck of exploding snap; smiling she started to deal cards. Two rounds of the game left Carmen as the winner, but then Gena pulled a bottle out with cards stuffed inside.

"Truth or Dare, the bottle spins and if it lands on you then you'll pick a card from inside and do or answer what is written. This is fun, I'll start." Gena spun the bottle.

It landed on Celeste; she pulled a card out and read it out loud. "Describe the most irritating thing about your best friend, with details." She looked to us then smiled and gave an answer. "Well my best friend always leaves me alone. Like this Christmas, she didn't even stay with me, but went home. She does this all the time. It makes me want a new best friend; only she's so adorable that I can't."

Laughing we all agreed that would be annoying if somebody did that all the time. Celeste spun the bottle; it landed on me, pulling out a piece of paper I read it aloud. "Who is your biggest crush?"

Before I could answer Carmen cut in, "We already know that it's Harry Potter."

I giggled, "Actually that was a lie. He's not my crush. *Inhale* *exhale* the truth is I really like (they all scooted closer) Fred Weasley." I squealed and covered my face with my hands. It was so embarrassing to say his name. They all laughed at me, and I blushed harder, but spun the bottle. It landed on Cassie.

She read her paper out loud. "Tell us a deep, dark secret about you." She looked to us almost as if she was preparing herself for a moment of Truth. "Well…(She looked at me)my parents aren't my real dad and mum." She was about to spin the bottle.

"Then who are your real parents?" Carmen asked.

"It never said that I had to explain the secret. I say no more." Cassie spun the bottle.

~~10 minutes~~

"SShh…" Gena whispered as the prefects came back in from their rounds. We didn't want to get caught so we hid low and stayed quiet.

"I have to sneeze." Carmen whisper-whined.

"Hold it in." Gena suggested.

"Ok." Carmen whispered back.

FART

We all turned to Carmen.

"You told me to hold it in. how was I supposed to know it would go out the other end?" Carmen whispered.

Looking back we didn't see any prefects. I sighed then turned around. "AHGHAHGHAHGH."

A prefect stood right there; glaring at us all.

Next we found ourselves in Snapes office, each dressed in our PJ's. he was trying to decide on a punishment. For all of us. While he was thinking I cut in.

"Professor, it was my idea they just went along with it. Nobody is not allowed to not go along with me." I tried to explain.

Thinking this over he looked at me; I stuck my tongue out and up to my eye as well as pushing out my lower lip. Shaking his head his expression did not change. Addressing the others he asked, "Is she telling the truth? Was this her plan?"

Surprised at this none of them spoke, but looked between me and Professor Snape, my face was back to normal.

Shaking his head. "You four (pointing at everybody except me) go to your dorms. Selena stay." He sat.

They left quickly none saying a word, but looked at me with expressions of confusion except for Cassie hers was one of thankfulness.

He addressed me, not looking up, "I assume you know this is against the rules."

I nodded.

"Do you also know what follows?" He asked.

"My parent will be notified of my discrepancy." I said.

"Yes now usually I would do this soon, but because of whom your parent is I will wait until morning. Because I do not wish to deal with him at this hour; now leave, before I change my mind." He looked at me.

I crinkled my nose and closed one eye covering my bottom lip with my top. Not saying anything I left after making this face. His expression didn't change. _Oh well, I have the rest of the school year_.

In my room the other girls were still awake.

"Are you going to get punished?" Gena asked.

I shook my head no.

"I feel so bad leaving you in there with Professor Snape all alone, I mean we just let you take the blame for all of it without defending you. Professor Snape must have sworn you to secrecy to not say anything about the horrible things he will have you do…so tragic." Carmen said.

"Um, he's actually just going to let my dad know about this, and that is all." I yawned climbing into bed.

"I'm tired and so let's all just go to bed and leave Selena alone." Cassie then lay down on her pillow.

I smiled at how Cassie excused me from the spotlight. Stardust leaps onto my bed. I grabbed her, dragging her under the blankets and next to me where she curled up.

I dreamed.

_I was walking in some woods; fog was coating most of the view. I didn't know where I was going, but had a feeling that I needed to get out of here. The temperature dropped, goose bumps rose on my arms. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms trying to warm them. a figure approached me I couldn't tell who they were through the cloak they were wearing. They raised their hand, revealing long blood red fingernails, and pointed at me. Wind started and it whispered._

"_Come with me."_

_I looked for anything that would have caused the whisper, but all I saw was the cloaked woman. She wasn't close enough for such a soft whisper though. I heard it again._

"_Come with me."_

_I looked at the lady, it had to be her. I looked at myself. I had a red cloak, and was wearing a blue satin gown. I stood to follow her. Suddenly a boy jumped out of the trees, grabbing my arm he pulled me after him._

"_RUN!"_

_I didn't know, but the feeling that the lady back there was a bad person made me run fast. He released his grip on my arm, and wove among the trees. I followed as best I could. Coming to a clearing the boy stood there unmoving._

"_Why did you follow me?" He turned to me his gray eyes startling me._

"_I don't know. Can you tell me where I am?"_

_He pushed the hoodie off his head revealing pale blonde hair. "Don't you know?"_

_I recognized him. "Draco? Is that you?"_

_He looked away. "Not anymore."_

_I tried to go closer, but out of nowhere a net dropped over me. I felt the weight on my chest. It was suffocating me._

Sputtering I sat up. Throwing Stardust down, I realized she must have crawled onto my chest putting the weight. I looked at my clock. 5:30am. Sighing I laid back down hoping to drift off to sleep again. after 5 minutes I knew I wasn't going to get anymore sleep. So I went into the bathroom, grabbing a pair of clothes to change into, I showered away my dream and any feelings I got from it along with the dirt and grime on my body.

Heading out finished getting ready for the morning, makeup and hair, my 3 other friends roommates were still fast asleep. I envied them for being able to sleep, but went out hoping that maybe breakfast will be in the Great Hall.

Opening it all the tables were empty, no food. Dejectedly I turned to go back to my house common room when I saw Professor Snape coming down the hall. I didn't think it would hurt so I went over to him. "What are you doing Professor?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Why are you awake?"

"Is there a rule against being up so early? I didn't think so." I sassed.

"A teachers business does not regard the interest of students, now Miss Black leave me in peace." He didn't look at me, but just walked away.

I decided to follow him, to find out what he was doing. Staying behind far enough that he would not catch me, we went all the way up to the fourth floor before I realized he was headed to my dad's quarters. Deciding it wasn't worth to stick around I went back down to the Great Hall, hoping that breakfast would be there. it was.

I took a seat at the empty table and began filling my plate with food. Somebody else came in, I didn't care to look up to identify them, until they sat at the Slytherin table. They sat a little ways down the table from me, I glanced up. It was Draco Malfoy. _ Why was he up?_ Keeping my curiosity to myself I hurried to finish my food so that I wouldn't have to be in the same room as him for long.

"Wow, you look absolutely revolting." Draco said.

I looked up my mouth full. Swallowing I just stared at him. "Good Morning to you to." My tone coated with sarcasm.

"Did that offend you?" Draco asked interested.

"No." I was indifferent.

"Oh I wish you were. I hate you." Draco stated.

"That hurts so badly." Using sarcasm again. I finished and just left him there alone.

Outside of the Great Hall my friends were just coming close.

"Selena! I thought somebody…Professor Snape…kidnapped you." Carmen ran up to me, giving me a big hug.

I smiled, "Why would he do that? He hates me. Kidnapping would just make him spend more time with me."

"Did you already eat breakfast?" Gena asked.

"Yeah, I'm headed back to our room. Stardust needs bathing and since the train doesn't come till tomorrow; today sounded good." I used it as an excuse because I really wanted to be alone, and Stardust really did need a bath.

We parted, they went in and I went down to the common room. _I don't ever feed Stardust, how did she get so big?_ Thinking of the weight this morning, _she must just eat mice._

Going into our room I called out for my cat, "Here kittie, kittie….Stardust!" I searched for her, before spotting her in the bathroom.

"Good now, (picking her up), lets find a spell that will clean you up." I walked back into my room to look through my charms books.

~2hours~

I was ready to start pulling my hair out there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. The time was late, but my roommates weren't back. Probably found something else to do. Gena walked in just then.

"Speak of the devil, I was just thinking of you." I exclaimed.

Caught off guard Gena looked at me. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a spell that will wash Stardust for me, but I can't find anything." I complained.

"well actually there's a spell to produce water, but I don't think there's one to bath your cat." Gena said.

I sighed deeply, resting my head on my hands, "Will you help me?"

"Bath her? (I nodded) Yeah." Gena came over to me.

Grabbing Stardust before she could slip away we both went into the bathroom. Gena ran water while Stardust squirmed in my grip trying to escape.

"Do you think that will work? OW!" Stardust bit me. I through her into the shower and closed the door.

"Hey we could just turn the water on. She can't escape the shower." Gena suggested.

"Yeah, but the knobs are inside, if we open the door she'll escape." I replied.

"That would be a problem, but were witches. Let's use magic to turn it on." Gena pointed that out.

"Right. I have my wand. What's the spell? Oh yeah." I said to myself before casting the spell.

Water rushed down, and Stardust complained loudly. Both of us listened to her screech and run around trying to escape the water. The door would bang, but never open, deciding to let her enjoy her bath we both left the bathroom closing the door behind us.

"Cats are really smart you know." Gena stated.

"So are dogs." I spoke from experience.

"Cats and dogs just don't mix though." Gena said again.

"Sometimes they might." I suggested.

"Maybe…" Gena trailed off.

MEOW!

"She sounds like its torture." I laughed pointing at the bathroom door. We both giggled.

"Do you remember the drying spell? She'll bolt as soon as we let her out." Gena said.

"Yeah. Let's go in there." I stood and she followed me; looking at the door I cast the spell. "_Deprimo!_"

Suddenly a rush of wind filled the shower, so powerful that I was worried for my cat. I opened the door, and a dry Stardust bolted out of the bathroom so fast I almost didn't see her. The wind was so strong that I felt my hair whipping around, and then it died down to nothing.

"Wow! Just…wow." Gena was stunned, her hair sticking up as if she had just been in a wind storm.

I laughed at how silly she looked, and she laughed at how I looked.

"I better go find Stardust." I laughed before waving goodbye.

She just kept on laughing.

I searched all over the inside of the castle…Well the lower floors really…before heading out onto the grounds to look for her.

5 feet of snow covered the grounds, and a cold wind blew into my face. Deeming it to cold to go out I closed the doors. Wondering where my cat could've gone. I missed lunch because of my search, so I headed down to the kitchens to get some food.

After filling up I went up to my dad's quarters hoping Stardust had hid there. Knocking on the door I waited for 5 minutes, but nobody answered the door, so naturally I let myself in. The door wasn't locked so I wasn't breaking in. Going into his bedroom, the decoration on the wall caught my attention. It was wallpapered in the old-fashioned way with white background and black paw-prints designed around it. The longer I stared at the wall the more I noticed that the prints were in a path. Finding the start of them I followed them around the room, and they led to the nightstand next to his bed. On the stand was a box, that didn't look to be locked. As I was lifting the lid to find what secrets were held in this box…

BAM!

Somebody came in. it's probably dad; he wouldn't be happy if he caught me here. So I dived underneath the bed. Following the sound of his footsteps, he went into the kitchen. Hurrying I left his bedroom and went into the main room and sat on the couch. He wouldn't have a problem with me in here, just not in his room. He came back in, startled upon seeing me.

"b-g-hey." He came over sitting by me.

Smiling sweetly at him. "I'm bored, and have no ideas. Do you know what I can do?"

He smiled back at me. "Sounds to me like you've got some rules to break. Also knuckles (we fist-bumped) for breaking curfew. I just loved seeing Snivalluses face…I mean Professor Snape…when he told me about you rule breaking. It brought pride to my heart….priceless." He looked up.

"Yes I've wanted to pull a prank, but have no ideas…" I whined.

"Hey I have an idea that just might help you." He leaned down to whisper. You never know when a ghost or portrait maybe listening in.

The next morning the train would be bringing back all the students that had gone for Christmas holidays. The few students that had stayed behind sat in the Great Hall enjoying breakfast, knowing (told by a little bird) that this year the students will be all coming into the Great Hall; I had a little surprise for them. Even though everybody would see through my plan, it was worth it.

"Selena, why so interested in the doors?" Carmen asked me, probably because I've been watching them very intently.

"You'll see; along with everybody else." I smiled, continuing my stare.

Just then the doors opened to let the students in, but before anybody had sat down at their tables all of their clothes became see-through. All but their underclothes. Nobody noticed at first, but then some kids noticed another and began laughing until they realized that they were in fact exposed as well.

The Great Hall was then filled with screaming of girls and hollering of boys along with the laughter of the students already sitting. Most girls ran out, probably to get more clothes, as if that would work, while the boys just sat down to breakfast.

My 3 roommates were laughing so hard none of them could say anything for a bit. I laughed with them. Gena was the first to catch her breath.

"Was that you?" She didn't even bother to whisper. Everybody around leaned closer to hear my answer.

"Do you think it was me?" I questioned her.

Before she could reply Professor Snape was behind me. "Miss Black, follow me."

I stood pretending to throw up before following the Professor out of the Great Hall.

**AN: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I have been studying for midterms, for those who don't know it's not all pleasurable, so I wanted to get farther with this part, but that would make you wait longer, and its already been like 2 weeks. I have some polls to do, but need to get a little bit farther into the year first. So enjoy reading, and I am welcome to suggestions of pranks she could do. Although the disappearing clothing made me laugh! Let me know if it made you laugh.**


	9. He said what!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

~~Selena POV~~

I followed Professor Snape to his office, where he took a seat before addressing me.

"Did you pull that prank?" He asked.

"Does it really matter?" I asked back.

"YES! It does matter. If a student breaks the rules they will be punished, and if they are found to be in my house I will oversee the punishment." He threatened.

"But Professor Prank pulling is not against the rules, not saying I did it, as long as nobody is hurt then its ok." I explained.

"Maybe to you it is, but not to me." He responded.

"Why are you even accusing me?" I asked.

"Your father pulled a similar trick when he was a student here. I have no doubts he is behind giving the idea to you." He explained why he thought it was me.

"Professor, not to be rude or say that your wrong, but it could be any of the students that stayed behind. Plus there is a pair of twins that also stayed in the Gryffindor Tower of the holidays." I think I sounded pretty persuasive.

He looked at me thoughtfully. "Then you admit to no one whether or not you were behind this prank, and those blasted twins are to be fully interviewed. You are dismissed."

I scrunched up my nose and stuck my tongue out, before leaving the room.

~~~Random explaining~~~

Over the next few weeks the Weasley twins and Selena Black were interrogated about the Christmas prank, but neither confessed or denied the prank. Professor McGonagall did not want the Weasley twins to be found responsible because Slytherin and Gryffindor were the two closets for winning the house cup, any points taken away from either house could lose the competition for either house. For the same reason Professor Snape did not want Selena to be found as the culprit. No evidence was found to convict either party of the prank pulling, so both groups were just strongly given a warning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Slytherin vs Gryffindor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up early I grabbed my shower stuff before hurrying to the shower. The Houses were competing against each other and today was the last game: Slytherin vs Gryffindor. The winner would not only win the quidditch competition, but also the house cup. The two houses stayed close in points; this battle would signify the winner. I wanted to hurry so I could wish my brother….and a certain person (Fred) good luck on the game.

Coming out of the shower Gena was getting her stuff.

"Morning!" I sang it to her.

"Why're you so happy?" Gena still had sleep in her voice making it scratchy.

"Just that today is the day of the quidditch match." I said bubbly.

"Oh a reason to talk to Fred?" Gena asked.

"I was actually thinking no school, but that is a good idea. See you." I smiled leaving the room and heading for the Great Hall to get food.

The quidditch teams were already at their tables, the Gryffindor's glaring at the Slytherin's, and vise versa. I sat at my house table scrambling to get food and scarf it down while watching the Gryffindor team. Wanting to wish them luck, I didn't want them to leave before me. Finished!

Their team stood to leave, I waited for them to walk out the door before running out to catch up. Running right after eating wasn't the best idea, but I caught up completely out of breathe.

"Ty!" I launched myself at him, clinging to his back. Almost throwing him to the ground.

"Selena? Get off of me." Ty tried to dislodge me.

Laughing I let go dropping back to the ground. Most of the team had already gone ahead leaving Tyler, Fred and George.

"What do you want?" Ty asked me.

"To wish you luck at the game. (Turning to Fred) As well as you…..two." I didn't want them to catch onto my crushing so I included George.

"Aww! Thanks." Ty wrapped his arms around me, squeezing tight.

"Can't…Breathe." I squeezed the words out.

"Oh, ha ha." Ty released his hold on me.

George laughed. "Sounds like Kim last night."

"That was one heck of a party last night." Fred joined in.

"The best part was the longest snog. Can't believe Kat and Kim won though." Ty joined them.

"Well you know lionesses, have to get their own way." George said.

I had no clue what they were talking about. It must have shown on my face.

"Don't worry Selena it's a Gryffindor thing. You wouldn't understand because you're a Slytherin. Bye." Fred said.

All three of them left for the field. I mentally scolded myself for being so stupid. George wouldn't care if I didn't include him, and now Fred won't even have any idea that I like him. What did he mean by I'm a Slytherin? Was he insulting me? or just stating a fact? Deciding to not let this bother me i went back into the castle to join my mates, and would come back with them.

"Hey Selena, did you get to talk to Fred?" Gena asked as I sat down next to her.

"Yeah, but I feel so stupid." I folded my arms on the table and laid my head on top of them.

"Why?" Cassie asked.

"I didn't want to tip him off on my crush so I extended the good luck wish to his brother." My voice was muffled by my arms.

"That must mean something." Carmen put in.

I looked up at her confusion written on my face as well as the other 3 girls.

"What could it possibly mean?" I asked.

"Good luck. Today there will be another chance for you to express your love for him. This first time was just one chance, meaning a second is to follow." Carmen explained.

This gave me some hope, and brought up my spirits, "You think so?"

"Yeah." Carmen smiled and they hurried in finishing their breakfast so we could get a good seat.

As we were walking across the grounds toward the quidditch field Celeste was standing by herself.

"Hey Celeste!" Carmen ran over to her.

"Hey guys!" Celeste greeted us.

"What are you doing by yourself?" Cassie asked.

She blushed. "I'm waiting for my best friend."

"By yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah, she just ran to grab a jacket." Celeste explained.

"Awesome! See you later!" Carmen continued on towards the stands.

The stands weren't filled yet so we got seats in the front row for an excellent view of the game. We didn't wait long before people trickled in t fill all the empty seats, it was soon about to begin.

"WELCOME! HOGWARTS STUDENTS!" Whoever the announcer was? "THIS IS THE LAST GAME OF THE SEASON: SLYTHERIN VS GRYFFINDOR!"

At this the Gryffindor team came flying in, like a streak of red and gold before assuming position. The Slytherin team flew in, a streak of black and silver before they assumed opposite position. Madam Hooch walked into the center of the field holding the quaffle.

"SHAKE HANDS,…GO!" she threw the ball up and the game began.

The announcer did a play by play of the game.

"FLINT HAS THE QUAFFLE AND IS RACING TOWARDS THE GRIFFINDOR GOAL!...BLOCKED BY TYLER BLACK….OLIVER WOOD HAS THE QUAFFLE AND IS NOW RACING TOWARDS SLYTHERIN'S GOAL…A BLUDGER HIT HIM…FOUL! THAT'S A FOUL, (sceezebags) SORRY MCGONNAGAL. ANOTHER GOAL FOR SLYTHERIN…" the game lasted hours, but there was foul play on both sides, so penalty points were given to both teams throughout the entire game. The most interesting was the last part. "SPINETT AS SPOTTED THE SNITCH! HIGGS SEES IT TO…NOW WITCHES AND WARLOCKS IT'S A RACE FOR WHO CAN CATCH IT FIRST."

Watching the snitch I saw that according to past games and it's flight patterns after 5 seconds neither would see where it went…3…2…gone. Both of them lost sight of it.

"LOOKS LIKE IT IS GONE. THE GAME CONTINUES…"

I didn't pay any attention to what was happening in the game, but tried to find the snitch. Giving up I sighed thinking that it was so hard. Turning to face the field I saw the snitch about 5 inches from my face, looking around nobody noticed as it hovered there. I knew it would be a foul if I touched it, but I tried to get out seekers Higg's attention. Without losing sight of the snitch, I got his attention right as it moved away and was crossing the field. I pointed and Higgs looked to where I was pointing saw the snitch and before the announcer caught on, he had caught the snitch.

"HIGGS GOT THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS! Stupid git. SORRY PROFESSOR."

After the end I was in a hurry to get to the Gryffindor team, mostly I wanted to console Fred and Tyler, mostly Fred. I knew that in their disappointment they would head straight for the castle. Leaving my mates behind knowing that at least Gena could figure out what I planned to do. I ran finding their group in the inner court yard.

~~Tylers POV~~

We lost. It was really disappointing. The rest of the team stayed in the tent to change, but Fred, George and I just headed for the castle. Silently none of us saying anything, we stopped in the inner court yard and sat there silently until Harry and Ron came over.

"That was so unfair." Harry said.

"Yeah I bet that team full of gits cheated the whole time." Ron put out. Not the smartest thing to say.

"You bet they did, Calhoon was hitting bludgers at all of our team mates, trying to cripple them, Fred and I were busy protecting our team players, we had no break at all." George complained.

"They're all cheaters I say." Ron jumped in.

"I agree." Harry well he agreed.

Silently watching this take place I noticed Selena in the background headed our way. I tried to change the conversation. "Hey guys we should have a party tonighr." I suggested.

"What for? We lost." George asked.

"We came in second place is all, so they got a lot of house points. We can rack up much more in the remaining of this year and still beat them for the Cup." I tried to be enthusiastic as Selena came into hearing distance.

"I bet Slytherin will get the house cup to." Harry said.

"Yeah I really don't like the Slytherin's." Ron said.

"Now listen, Slytherin's are all liars, cheaters, and backstabbers. I hate them all, every last one of them. I don't know of a single person in that house that goes against this." Fred announced making sure he was loud and clear.

I prayed that Selena wouldn't hear him, but I was watching and as Fred said this she stopped. She was now close of enough for me to see that her eyes were feeling with tears as she turn and ran.

"You guys are gits." I said before chasing after her.

~~Harry POV~~

Tyler ran off after a figure that looked a lot like Selena. Ron leaned over to me.

"Do you think she heard us?"

~~Selena POV~~

I ran not caring where I was going. The unshed tears making my vision blurry, I saw Ty looking at me, but I just felt hurt. _How could Fred think that?_ _Is that what he meant by being a Slytherin this morning?_ I ran into Myrtles bathroom, where I let my tears fall freely. I sobbed, after a moment I realized I wasn't alone. Moaning Myrtle was staring at me.

"Boys are so stupid." I said through sobs.

"Is that why you cry?" MM said curiously.

"Yes." I hiccupped.

"Well this bathroom is the best place to cry about boys." MM Said.

"Is that why you came in here?" I asked suddenly curious.

Before giving an answer she just wailed and dove into a toilet. Sniffing I knew what I had to do. My heart was hurting, and I was sure it you stood close enough you would hear a cracking sound as it broke. Fred did this, and it's all his fault. I stood ready to leave, glancing in the mirror at my reflection. A tear stained face stared back at me. I smoothed my hair down with my hands and then left the bathroom.

"Selena are you okay?" Ty rushed me as soon as I came out.

"Yeah." My voice sounded dead and flat.

"You don't sound okay." Ty kept up with me as I didn't slow down while he talked to me.

"I am." I used the same tone as before.

Ty followed me silently up the stairs until I got off on the fourth floor. I knew he must be curious about why I was coming up here, but trust me I was on a mission that couldn't be stopped. That boy had unleashed something terrible and all I felt at that moment was anger.

"Where are you going?" Ty finally asked.

"To dad." I replied as we reached the door to my dad's quarters. Knocking our father opened the door. Not waiting I just walked in past him, both Ty and my dad looked at me strangely as I turned around.

"Dad." I began.

"Yes, baby." Daddy replied.

"I want you to stop searching for a way to switch houses." I commanded.

"Why?" Dad asked.

"Because I no longer want to switch to Gryffindor; Slytherin is the best place to be for me, and it will keep me away from any prejudice gits." I made my case then stormed out not waiting for a reply, mainly because I could feel tears form as I remembered the conversation. I didn't want them to see me cry so I left.

Running to my dorm, all the Slytherin's occupying the common room looked at me strangely as I ran past, but I gave them no notice as I ran to my dorm closing the door. My roommates looked up at me, but I went over to my bed and collapsed, crying. I felt them sit on my bed, and one of them started petting me.

"What happened?" Sounded like Gena.

I stayed silent.

"You can tell us." Sounded like Cassie.

I stayed silent. Except for an occasional sob.

"Does it have anything to do with Fred?" Sounded like Carmen.

At this I sat up staring at her. My eyes were filled with tears as I looked at her; taking turns I looked at each of them in turn before coming back to Carmen. Seeing the confusion on all of their faces made me crack into another fits of tears and sobbing. I nodded finally to Carmen, letting her know that she was right.

"What happened?" Gena asked again.

I told them the whole story, making me cry even harder, "….and now *sob* I just feel bad *hiccup* that I even wanted to be a Gryffindor *sob* they *sob* are *sob* so stupid *sob*"

~~Sirius POV~~

After hearing the story from Ty of what happened, it made me angry at those boys. I decided what to do like in all crisis moments: go to Remus. I ran to his quarters knocking…..no answer …. Knock ... knock … knockedy knock knock. He must not be home. I tried to think of any other place he would be. Not coming up with anything I waited outside the door for him. I would have gone in except the door was locked, and spelled to stay locked.

I didn't wait long before I saw Remus coming down the hallway; as he saw me confusion shown on his face. "Sirius it's not Tuesday."

He let me in. before we even sat down, right after he closed the door. "I need your help."

Remus got interested, "Why don't we have a seat?"

Sitting down I started, "SelenawantstobeaSlytherin."

"What? Slow down, I can't help you if I don't understand." Remus said.

"Selena wants to be a Slytherin." I said slowly so that he'd understand.

Remus looked perplexed at this, and thought about while rubbing his fingers on his chin. "Interesting…do you know why?"

"Yeah, some of the Gryffindor's said something stupid and now she wants to stay in Slytherin." I complained.

"You know it's not a bad house." Remus said.

I couldn't believe he would say that. "Why would you say that?"

"Sirius have you never thought of the differences between you and your daughter?" Remus asked.

"Well I can think of a few big differences..." I started.

Remus cut me off. "Differences in your situations?"

"No not really." I said.

"Well you were sorted into Gryffindor because you had courage, well your courage was tested by your parents. You defied them in moving out and being kicked out of the family tree. Selena doesn't have or the need for that kind of courage. Think about it whenever she's about to get in trouble what does she do?"

"Squirm out of it." I said.

"Use her cleverness to get out of it. What is she most know for?" Remus asked.

"Her cleverness." I stated a matter of factly.

"A trait highly found in most Slytherins." Remus pointed out.

"So your saying this is all my fault?" I was outraged.

"No and you know it." Remus calmed me down. "Those are traits of the Black family. You have those traits, but your courage was very high and that put you in Gryffindor. She has no need for courage that strong, but the other traits are still there and that put her in Slytherin."

I sat there blankly staring at Remus, before silently standing up and walking out. I mulled over what Remus had said, it made sense and that made me mad. Before I thought about what I was doing I barged into Dumbledoores office.

"This is all your fault!" I yelled. "Ifyouwouldhaveletmemoveherin toGryffidoratthestartthiswou ldn'tbehappening"

I paused waiting for an explanation. Dumbledoore just looked at me before offering me candy.

"Lemon drop? No. I think I'll have one or two or maybe three."

"Give me an answer old man." I demanded.

"Now Sirius you can't expect me to answer something that I did not understand. You must say it slower." Dumbledoore said to me.

Thinking that his answer would probably be the same as Remus's or the same as the first time I asked; I stormed out calling, "I won't forget this!"

**AN: not my longest chapter, but a lot happened. So Selena wants to stay in Slytherin? Wonder if that poses any strain on the Gryffindor gang or if Tyler will be forced to choose between his sister and friends. What about her roommates? Will she finally allow them to be friends? The only thing stopping her before was the possibility of becoming a Gryffindor, but now she's going to stay in Slytherin. And why does she keep making faces at Snape? Does she really just not like him or does she have a plan? Keep reading and please review. I can see that you liked my story, but I want to hear from you about the story whether you like it, what you like about it.**


	10. She's sick

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

~~Selena POV~~

My friends fell asleep; I just lay there not feeling anything staring at the ceiling. Well actually I couldn't see it because it was dark, but I was looking up. I didn't know what to do tomorrow. My dad might actually hate me for saying I want to stay in Slytherin. Thinking of how terribly awkward DADA is going to be, I sat up and got my throw blanket. Wrapping it around my shoulders I quietly snuck out of the room heading for the common room.

Sitting across from the fire I stared at it not blinking, the way it crackled and waved soon had me entranced. My eyes hurt but I didn't want to miss a part of its strange and captivating dance.

"You're freaking me out. Blink already." Somebody else was there.

Turning my head slowly I saw the chair next to my couch was occupied by none other than Malfoy. Not saying a word I turned back to watch the fire.

"…" Malfoy started to say something.

I cut him off. "Have you ever felt pointless?" not looking at him, but keeping my stare on the fire.

"Yeah I have." Draco whispered. "Is that how you feel now?"

Silently I thought about it, _did I feel pointless?_ "I'm not sure."

"Hmm. Then I would guess that you don't. I have a question for you." Draco said.

Still not looking at him, "What is it?"

"Do you think we can be friends? Ever?" Draco asked.

I pondered his question for a long time. He so kindly didn't interrupt my thinking. I thought of my dad, Tyler, Harry, and James; they would be the most against it. But I only really cared about two of those opinions. "No." I whispered, still not looking at him.

"Why?" Draco demanded.

"I'm not completely sure." I broke my trance with the fire and looked at the boy. The fire cast a glow on his face making it appear to glow on its own. His blonde hair was no longer combed to the side but sticking up in random directions, I smiled. He looked so beautiful right now; his expression was one of disappointment and stubbornness. I looked at his hair and how it shined so similar to the moon, a beam of light to penetrate the shadows. Turning back to the fire, "I don't think we will ever be friends."

Standing up I went back to my room leaving him there alone to enjoy the silence. Laying my head down on my pillow his question rang through my head, _"do you thing we can be friends?"_ I smiled to myself just remembering it, _so he does have feelings._ Drifting off to sleep.

_I was in the forest again, and just like the first time a hooded figure approached me._

"_Ha Ha you can't fool me this time!" I shouted._

_The figure stopped, and the wind whispered. "You're not alone."_

_I looked around to find myself completely alone. I looked to the figure with confusion, and it pointed upwards into the trees. I saw a figure slowly coming into view, that strange fog slowly moving away from him. It was Draco._

"_Draco!" I shouted happy to see a familiar face, when he went and stood by the hooded figure._

"_Selena, meet my girlfriend." Draco introduced._

"_B-b-b-b. how could you?" I screamed._

Somebody was shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Cassie's face right next to mine. "Selena, are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"You were screaming." Cassie said looking at me worriedly.

"Oh must have been a bad dream." I yawned stretching my arms skyward. Thinking about the dream, and what the cause of it was. _Probably the strange conversation we had last night_.

I got up and ready for classes to begin, today was the beginning of the last 3 weeks of school. I did not want to start it off by being late for breakfast, besides I was never late for breakfast. My posse and I walked into the Great Hall, I did not look to the Gryffindor table like I used to. I needed to show all of those pricks that I was strong and I belonged in Slytherin. I did look at the teachers table, empty though.

We sat and I piled my plate with food. Glancing down the table at where Malfoy was sitting our conversation ran through my mind. Scrunching my eyebrows I tried to think harder about any hidden meanings in his words, but our conversation wasn't long and I couldn't find any. I stuck out my tongue hoping that would help me think harder.

TAP

I turned to see who tapped my shoulder, holding the face still. Gena burst out laughing as I looked at her.

"That is the funniest face ever." Gena laughed harder, the other two looked at me before they too broke into fits of laughter. I joined them breaking my face. A lot of people gave us strange looks, but it didn't matter we kept laughing.

Out of habit, I swear! I glanced over at the Gryffindor table. The group of guys I looked at didn't even notice, they were consumed with whatever their conversation was. It dampened my mood, but I didn't want my friends to be worried so I held a smile on my face before finishing my food.

My first class for that day was History of Magic, taking a seat by my friends in the back of the classroom my plan was to ignore everything and try to pay attention for once. Mr. Binns floats in, and I lay my head ontop of my desk to think deeply about anything, mainly the choice I had made, _was it the right one_? A paper is shoved in my face.

_What are you thinking of?_ I look up to see Cassie smiling at me.

**My decision.** I wrote back.

_To stay in Slytherin?_

**Ya.**

_What about it?_

**Do you think it was right for me? Consider who I am.**

She thought about it for a long time before she finally wrote back.

_Maybe not, BUT you have your roommates to help you._

Smiling I couldn't help it as I read what she wrote.

**Really?**

_Yup (; well I know you've got me._

I smiled, "Miss Black do you know the answer?"

Frowning I quickly tried to think of what we were learning that day, werewolves, I knew a lot about those.

"Um, lots of scars from transformation wounds." I said confidently.

"No, the war between werewolves and wizards didn't start for another 5 years…."

He droned on. I couldn't believe I didn't even know. _Oh well_. Class time ended and I tried to escape fast.

"Miss Black." Mr. Binns called my name. Scrunching my face I sighed before heading to the front of the class room.

"Yes Professor." I said sweetly hoping that I won't get a detention.

"You were distracted today." He stated it as a fact.

"Yes and I'm sorry." I apologized sincerely; well I tried to sound sincere.

"I know that in your situation you may feel compelled to not pay attention, but that is not acceptable in my class. I expect a 3 feet scroll tomorrow on the Troll War by class time. Good day." He floated through the wall and out.

Well it wasn't detention, but 3 feet! That's outrageous! For the rest of my morning classes I paid attention so severely that I was writing down everything the teacher was saying. If any of my friends noticed they didn't say anything.

Lunch time!

Sitting at the table I was just glaring at the wall shoving spoonful after spoonful of food into my mouth.

"Um Selena…." Carmen started.

"Hmm." My mouth was full.

"Is something wrong?" Gena asked.

I shook my head no, before pausing and shaking yes.

"What is it? You can tell us you know." Carmen sounded excited.

I looked to Cassie to see if she would tell them as my mouth was full of food to the point that if I opened it all my food would fall out. That would be sick. Luckily for me she did.

"Selena is pondering, I love big words, her decision about staying in Slytherin." Cassie explained.

"Oh." They both responded, and sat quietly eating.

"You know we are here and want to help you." Gena said.

"Yeah, and that would be so awesome to be like, close best friends." Carmen bounced the words out, I don't know how she did it, but she did.

I smiled gratefully then swallowed, "thanks guys, that means a lot. I do plan on skipping DADA today though."

"I totally understand." Carmen saluted me, although I don't think I know what she understood.

Quizzically looking at her, and then turning to Cassie. "I can't believe school is almost out though."

"I know right. Its coming so fast." Cassie laughed.

"Does anybody have any birthdays during the summer?!" Carmen through in.

Looking around Gena and I both shook our heads but Cassie nodded.

"When is it?!" Carmen asked excitedly.

"July." Cassie's tone flattened.

"YES!" Carmen squealed not even noticing the change in Cassie's voice.

Lunch was over and we headed to our first afternoon class, Care of Magical Creatures, neither Gena nor I bothered Cassie with the question of why she didn't seem excited for her birthday. Instead our conversation was filled with summer activities that our families do over the summer.

Not wanting to get caught skipping I went down to my dorm thinking I'll take a little nap during DADA and go to my other classes. Opening the door I walked over to my bed and just collapsed on it. I just felt so drained of energy and my head hurt just thinking of what it would be like if I had gone to class. Closing my eyes I drift off to sleep.

~~Cassie POV~~

Selena had told us she was only skipping DADA so in our next class I waited for her the whole class, but she didn't come. So after the first two classes we just figured she was skipping all afternoon classes. Wanting to go join her, but not wanting to get in trouble, I did not need any trouble to reach my parents. So I attended all my classes.

"Hey do you think Selena didn't come because she's throwing a surprise party and it just took her longer." Carmen asked excitedly.

"I doubt it, more likely she fell asleep." Gena said.

"Well I guess we'll find out." I put in as we entered the Slytherin common room. Heading down the hallway we entered our dorm. Selena was fast asleep on her bed.

"Told you." Gena smiled smugly.

"Guys something's off." I said noticing that she looks like she just plopped on her bed, it didn't look very comfortable.

Going over I could see that her face was flushed, placing the back of my hand to her forehead; it was burning.

Gena and Carmen both joined me by Selena's side. "We need to get her to the hospital wing." I said.

"C'mon Carmen let's go get Madam Humphrey quick." Gena suggested, and then those two left, leaving me alone with our friend. I was worried because of how pale she started going. _Somebody should tell her dad._ I didn't want to leave her alone in case she worsened. Going into the room next door I checked to see if Celeste was there; she was.

"Hey Cassie." Celeste greeted me before noticing the panicked look on my face, "What's wrong?"

"Selena's sick and can you watch her because I think somebody should tell her dad, but there's nobody else and I know where his office is." I rushed.

Standing up she walked over. "Yeah where is she?"

"In our room." Before checking to make sure she went to our room I ran out of the Slytherin common room and tried to remember where we went that one time Selena had taken us to her dad's. Following my memory I ended up on the fourth floor. Walking around a bit it didn't take me long to find a room marked, Professor Black.

I paused not sure if I was making the right decision, and then knocked. It felt like an eternity before the door opened and Sirius Black was standing there.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Um," blushing a bit, "Your daughter is in the hospital wing." Then I looked up into his face.

He went from a bit confused to completely shocked. Closing the door he stepped out into the hallway with me. "Selena?" His voice was shaky, but I could hear the question in his voice.

"Yeah,…." I trailed off, and then just followed him down to the hospital wing.

**AN: Sorry for ending here guys, but I am really tired and thirsty so this is where I end for today. But next week is spring break so I hope that I can write a long chapter to fill all of your hopes and desires (JK I can't do that) well not all of them. Please review!**


	11. What Happened?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

~~Selena POV~~

My head felt so heavy, I tried fluttering my eyelids, and it was too bright to open them though. I lay listening to my surroundings…..silence…._where was i? It's never silent at Hogwarts._

~~Cassie POV~~

Following Sirius to the hospital wing I wanted to say something, but the man intimidated me so I settled for awkward silence. It didn't take us long before we were entering the hospital wing, _wish I had paid attention_, and walked over to the only occupied bed. Selena was lying on the bed, paler than when I had first found her.

"Madam, what's wrong?" Professor Sirius asked.

"Well it seems she has a fever, so I gave her a potion to reduce it, she didn't respond. I think it might have actually made it worse." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Do you have anything else to try?" Professor Sirius demanded.

"Be patient. I am brewing a potion as we speak if it does not help, then this is out of my power." He was about to speak, "I have already traced and found that magic was not behind this." She said. "Girls she needs her rest, off you go." She ushered us out.

Leaving we were all silent as we made our way down to our common room. Entering it, there were a lot of people just lounging about, taking no mind we headed to our dorm. We all sat on our beds not saying anything.

"She's going to die." Carmen covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

"No she won't." Gena comforted her, going to her bed and hugging her.

"She can't." I whispered.

~~Sirius POV~~

After those girls left it was just Madam Pomfrey, me and Selena.

"Sirius sit down." Madam Pomfrey instructed.

I sat, "what?" I asked feeling like a child again.

"If this doesn't work I'm afraid that we will have to send her to St. Mungos." Madam Pomfrey said.

I placed my head on my hands, _this was a lot to take in_, "Is that the only option?"

"I'm afraid so." She sounded just as sad.

"You have my permission. Just let me know." I stayed there, I wasn't leaving my baby girl alone.

She came over and stood by me. "You should probably rest as well. Maybe you should go."

I was going to resist, but when I looked at her I could see in her eyes sympathy for my situation. I left, but instead of my quarters I went to my second bestest friend: Remus.

~~Remus's Room~~

"Remus!" I bawled.

He stared at me from his desk, "What?"

I ran over and sat down across from him and sobbed.

"Explain please." He used a flat tone.

"ehhh! Selena's sick. "I cried.

"Wow mate…that's so sad." Remus came over to my side and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"…" I continued to sob.

"When did this happen?" Remus asked.

"I don't know." I whined.

"Is she ok?" He asked.

"I don't know." I continued to bawl.

"ok." He left, "Here's some chocolate, and it'll make you feel better." He offered.

Taking in a deep breath, I took a piece. "okay."

Sitting in silence I ran out of tears. _Moony was right the chocolate did make me feel better._

~~The next day~~

I went to the hospital wing hoping for good news from Madam Pomfrey today.

Entering, "Hey Poppy any good news?"

She looked at me sadly, "Actually no."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"The potion didn't work so I plan on transferring her over to St. Mungos." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"I better let Sofia know." I said.

~~Sofia POV~~

It was so crazy at work Lily and I have been running around the hospital trying to keep up with all the work we had been given today. I was completely exhausted and I bit behind when I got a call from Sirius. Kind of annoyed I answered him. "What?"

"Sofia, listen…well do you have a moment?" His little apparition said.

"I'm kind of busy, we're clearing out a place for an injured or sick Hogwarts student, and I've been running around all day….Oh hey Lily." I said.

"Hey Lily!" Sirius called.

She came over. "Hey Sirius!"

"SO have you both been busy clearing a place today?" I asked.

"Yeah it's been so crazy." Lily responded.

"I might as well tell you both, that Hogwarts student your preparing for is Selena." I said, before scrunching my face waiting for the yelling to start. It didn't I opened my eyes to see both of them stunned into silence.

Sofia was the first to say something, "What? How?"

"She just went to sleep, but won't wake up. Madam Pomfrey has tried a couple potions with no success. She's being sent there so the best can help her. Please watch over her." I asked softly.

Sofia turned into Lily's shoulder to sob quietly while Lily herself looked close to tears, but not yet crying.

"Lily please watch over my two girls." I asked.

"I will." Lilly sobbed.

~~Celeste POV~~

I was sitting out under the tree by the lake waiting for something to happen, bored out of my mind. The sun beat down; I closed my eyes soaking in the rays just feeling the heat warm my cheek. As I was drifting to sleep a weight jumped into my lap, opening my eyes and looking down I saw Stardust looking at me.

"Hey kittie, are you looking for Selena?" she purred as I pet her. "Well she isn't here; I should take you to Professor Sirius because I don't think Selena will be here for the rest of the year."

"What!?" somebody exclaimed.

I jumped turning to see who intruded on my private conversation. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Oh hey Draco." I greeted him.

"Hey what…..are you talking to a cat?" Draco exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, just hanging by myself, care to join me?" I offered.

"Actually I'm on my way somewhere, but did isn't that Selena's cat?" He asked.

"Yeah, while she's gone I think she's just been wandering around." I said.

"Hmm, where'd she go?" He asked.

"Oh she's sick so Madam Pomfrey is sending her to St. Mungos." I said.

"Oh." I could tell that he wanted to ask more, but he just stood up and left.

"Don't mind me; I'm used to being alone." I whispered, but he was out of hearing distance, smiling to myself I pet Stardust longer, just staring out at the lake.

~~Draco POV~~

I walked away from Celeste wondering why Selena would be so sick that Madam Pomfrey would send her to St. Mungos. _ I mean that lady knows everything, Right?_ Not really noticing where I was walking, I soon found myself at the inner court. Noticing some Gryffindor's already occupied the area with the bench. Taking a closer looking I saw that it was Tyler Black, Harry Potter, and their Weasley friends. I forget their names; they all look the same anyway. _Maybe if I listen in I can overhear some more about Selena._ I didn't ask Celeste because she knew me to well, and would question my intentions.

I snuck closer hiding in the trees; I got within hearing distance without being noticed.

"…quidditch season is over, and now I can't wait till summer." One of the Weasley's said.

"Oh man that reminds me, are you doing something this summer?" the other Weasley asked Tyler.

"Not unless Selena gets released." He said.

"Do you know who found her?" Harry asked.

"Yeah it was one of her roommates; they didn't find her until after dinner sprawled out on her bed, and a high fever." Tyler said sounding depressed.

Not wanting to get caught I quietly snuck away.

SNAP!

I stepped on a branch, running for it I didn't care who saw me. I needed to get out of there fast. Racing all the way to the dungeons I didn't stop until right outside the common room door. Breathing deeply I checked my surroundings. Doesn't seem like I was followed so I went in.

~~Lily POV~~

After Sirius contacted Sofia she threw herself into her work, not focusing on anything else. I'm glad we were working the same shift, but it was so crazy as patients were relocated into different rooms. I tried my best to keep everybody calm.

PANG!

Ow! My stomach, I sat down on a chair in the aisle resting I rubbed my stomach trying to massage he pain away. My pants got wet, _oh crap! Did I just pee?_ Looking down I saw a mixture of clear liquid with blood. _This was not good._

"Hey intern!" I called somebody over.

"Yes ma'am." She smiled brightly.

"I need a wheelchair, and Doctor Monster." Another pang of pain hit me making my voice high.

"Sorry he's busy. Right now." She smiled about to leave.

"Listen, I work here. Do you not see this blood?" I motioned to the floor. "Get the Doctor. NOW!" I screamed, and she ran down the hall. Taking deep breaths to try and keep calm right as I relaxed my muscles another stab of pain shot through my abdomen. _This was so wrong._

~~Sirius POV~~

I didn't know what to do, I was freaking out. Trying to stay calm McGonagall told me that I could not cancel my class for the rest of the year. So I had to show up and be prepared. I didn't really like teaching right now so I asked Remus to cover for me since he had no classes at the time of my class in the mornings, but I would have to be there in the afternoon. I did what any normal person would do in this situation, sleep in. Waking up I didn't really feel any better so I decided to message James.

"Hey Padfoot, mate how's it going?" James was on a mission, I could tell.

"Hey Prongs, do you know when you get to come back?" I asked.

"I come back tomorrow. So anything new?" He smiled sounding excited to be coming home.

"Selena's getting sent to St. Mungos." I was devastated.

Instantly he frowned. "What happened? Did you have any part in it? Sofia will kill you if you did."

"No." I smiled. "She just won't wake up."

"Hey don't fret about it, because at St. Mungos has two of the best nurses there. She'll be in good hands." James smiled again.

"Your right, I feel better now, thanks James. Picked out any baby names?" I was happy now.

"Well Lily and I have been narrowing it down, right now were deciding between Alejandra and Jennifer, but I'm not sure." James was completely confused.

"HAHA. Well you have a while to decide. See you when you get back." Smiling I finished up, before heading to my afternoon set of classes.

~~Tyler POV~~

~how he found out~

Sitting in the Gryffindor common room, losing terribly to Sebastian at Exploding Snap a house elf came in.

"Mr. Black, your father requires your appearance in his chambers."

Smiling I thought he/she sounded cute. "Ok." Standing up. "Sorry Sebast, you'll have to beat me another night."

"Mate why did the elf talk so weird?" He asked, gathering his cards.

"My dad probably put 'em up to it." I shrugged before leaving the common room. Thinking of all the things that could be reason enough that he would want to talk to me. Getting to his door I was ready for this. He could use knives, but the truth would never come out.

KNOCK

The door swung open. Going in I looked around, his chambers looked to be completely empty. _Why would he want to meet me here if he isn't even here?_

SHUT.

I spun around to face the intruder, it was my dad, smiling, "Hey what did you want?"

"Come sit." He sat on his sofa.

Sitting across from him I leaned forward, ready to hear what he had to say.

Conversation.

"What?" I jumped up, "How? Why?" I started crying.

Enveloping me in a hug his voice was full of tears, "She'll be in better hands at St. Mungos. Your mother and Lily are there to watch over her."

If felt so safe in his arms, I just cried harder, _my baby sister_.

Heading back to the common room, I'm sure my eyes were red and puffy from crying, but I didn't care. Going through the portrait hole, glancing quickly around the room before going to my dorm to sleep, crying gave me such a head ache. Feeling completely empty I thought of the last time I had actually seen her. It was the day she overheard the Slytherin bashing, and decided to stay in Slytherin, this made me start to cry again. Turning my face into my pillow I muffled my sobs.

~~now~~

My eyes snapped open, brain waking completely up. I sat up staring at the room around me, it was still dark outside. Knowing what I had to do, getting dressed for the day. Taking one more look at my sleeping mates, quietly I left. Heading for my dad's chambers, not really thinking on the way there I ran, but didn't run the whole way there.

Knocking on his door I waited for a bit before he opened it, eyes droopy of sleep.

"Ty?" he phrased it more as a question.

"Dad we need to go now." I pushed past him, into his living room.

"And where are we going?" He sounded more awake now.

"St. Mungos." I spun to face him showing the determination in my eyes.

"Moony will kill me for this." He muttered going into his room, and coming out fully dressed. "Let's go."

~~Sirius POV~~

I had a fireplace so grabbing some flew powder Ty and I arrived at St. Mungos. Nurses ran passed us, apparently in a rush.

"C'mon." I pulled Ty next to me as we walked down the hall into the waiting area.

Looking around I was surprised with how empty it was, no nurses hung around or helped patients by or even calming the people in the waiting room. My eyes stopped when I saw my best friend sitting there all by himself hanging his head. Going over to him, he didn't see me approach, I stopped right in front of him, and he looked up seeing me.

"Sirius?" His eyes were full of tears, which surprised me.

"James why are you here?" I asked.

He stood and enveloped me in a hug quietly sobbing on my shoulder; I patted his back and let him cry. Pulling away I held him at arm's length before asking again. "Why are you here?"

He had calmed down. "Well after we spoke, I got a message that…*sob*…Lily was having an emergency…*SOB*…Sirius she's having the baby." Putting his head into his hands he started crying again.

I let it sink in. Lily wasn't due for another month, which means both her and her unborn girl is at risk. Taking the seat next to him I sat there silently not knowing what to say.

"James, let's go visit Selena, I'm sure that when we come back the doctor will have good news to tell you."

He looked at you. "I do need a distraction."

Standing up he followed me out and into the next hallway. Not completely sure where we were going I tried to use the room numbers as a guide, Madam Pomfrey had given me a room to where Selena would be. So I tried to find it, hoping that along the way a nurse would be available to ask.

Just randomly turning down aisles I found a nurse.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" I asked her, trying to not sound desperate.

"Sure what room are you looking for?" She smiled kindly showing two rows of teeth, I don't know what she is, but she's nice.

"Room 456." I replied.

"Ok you're on the wrong floor. Go up to the fourth floor and down the fifth aisle the sixth door will put you in the room you want to be in." Still smiling, it was kind of creeping me out now.

"Thank you." I said to her before leading the other two up to the room we wanted to be in.

Standing just out the door I stopped our group took a deep breath as I opened the door. The room was empty except for a bed with a sleeping Selena on it. The walls, floor, and ceiling were white, I expected machines to be in here but there was none.

Tyler immediately went over to the occupied bed, while I just looked around, not wanting to look at my baby girl lying motionless on the bed. James put an arm around my shoulder.

"Where are the machines?"

A nurse walked in. "She doesn't need machines."

Both of us jumped startled by the appearance of the nurse.

"Will she stay this way long?" I asked the nurse.

"We hope not. The longer she remains motionless the longer recovery will be." The nurse walked over to the bed and started adding more pillows.

~~Lily POV~~

Laying down my body was full of pain. Breathing was painful, my vision was blurry, I saw an image give me something. As it washed down my throat the pain slowly started creeping away and out, slowly I was feeling numb, although my vision didn't improve. Blurry lights past in my vision, we were moving, turning I closed my eyes sighing deeply.

Spack!

Slowly my eyes opened, I could see one face clearly, Dr. Monster.

"Stay with me Lily." He sounded like he was shouting. "Be strong."

Too afraid to nod, I just kept my eyes open trying to focus on my surroundings. It became less blurry, but I still couldn't make out my surroundings except that I was lying on a gurney while Dr. Monster and some other doctors pushed my bed somewhere.

Stopping I tried again to see where I was, still blurry. Pain started engulfing me again.

"Doctor!" I tried to shout, but it came out more as a whisper.

"Give her more _Morphinium_!" a blurry object yelled, probably a person.

.

.

.

"Push!" somebody yelled to me.

Pushing as hard as I could then I relaxed sighing deeply. I closed my eyes suddenly really tired. I was prodded awake, seeing Dr. Monster.

"Lily you need to stay awake." He said.

"I'm so tired." I whispered before closing my eyes again.

**AN: So it's not really funny but Spring Break was so full of all the stuff I've been putting off so I didn't really get to update….at all. So I hope you're happy with this. **

**Selena seems pretty deep in her "sleep" what is causing it?**

**I want a poll on whether or not Lily should live.**

**[A] Lily dies (Wow what a choice.]**

**[B] Lily miraculously is saved by magic**

**[C] The baby dies**

**[D] Both Lily and the baby die**

**[E] Both Lily and the baby live**

**Please vote and review (:**


	12. Awake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his magical world.**

~~Selena POV~~

When I tried to move or even open my eyes they felt like weights, and I just wasn't strong enough to lift them. So I entertained myself in my head with thoughts of how life would be if I had been sorted into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Just laying there bored out of my mind I heard voices, listening close I could hear my dad and James murmuring, and then Tyler's voice came.

"Selena. I hope you can hear me." Pause, "You need to wake up. I can't stand seeing you like this. Dad and I snuck out of Hogwarts to come visit you because I needed to see you." Pause, swallow, "I miss you and I don't care that you're not Gryffindor, but if you do remember this if you tell anybody. I will hurt you."

"Ty lets go." Sounded like my dad. I wanted so bad to open my eyes and see them.

My hand was grabbed. "Wake up soon baby sister." And let go.

Silence washed through my room again, I tried to use my voice.

"Bye." I whispered the word, but it had taken so much strength for just the one word.

I tried so hard to move, exerting all my strength I would try for some kind of movement, and then rest. I didn't want them to leave without me getting to see them. The more I practiced the easier it got, and I finally got to where I thought I could open my eyes.

They snapped open. I tried to sit up, but couldn't. I heard weeping.

"Mum?" I quietly asked. It stopped, and soon my mum's face came into vision.

"Selena?" She looked at me quizzically before crying again.

"Mum what's wrong? I can't move." My voice sounded thin and frightened.

She came into view. "Is this real?" shook her head. "You've been twitching a little lately, but that's it." She hugged me, well more like laid on top of me. "Please don't go back to sleep."

My arms felt like weights, but I wanted to hug her back. Slowly I moved them to wrap her in a hug too. When I did she just smiled happily, and hugged me harder.

"Mum? How long have I been asleep?" I whispered.

Loosening her hold on me, she smiled. "Too long."

"Mum…" I whined.

"If you must know Hogwarts will be letting out for summer tomorrow." She released me completely before sliding her chair over.

"So…two weeks?" I wasn't entirely sure.

"Yes 'bout two weeks." Mum replied.

.

.

.

"Stronger! Keep going!" I was urged by a therapist.

Currently to build my muscles backup I was going through some physical therapy. I was lifting a 5-pound weight over my head, having to keep it above me for 5 minutes. Sounds easy but you try it.

"Alright you can put it down." I was instructed.

"Whew!" I dropped the weight and relaxed my arms and my shoulders. He wrote my scores down on my track sheet before looking up and smiling at me.

"Looks like that's all. With some instruction to your mum you can go home." Then turning and walking out of the room.

I smiled and my stomach did a back flip, _I get to go home_, I have never felt so excited to be going home before. My excitement couldn't be contained. I ran, laughing the whole way, to my room wanting to tell my mum the good news, but the room was empty.

Not caring I started to gather the few things brought over in my stay and pack them up.

DOOR OPENS

I turned to find mother standing there with a smile.

I ran and hugged her, "I get to go home."

Returning the hug, I could hear a smile in her voice, "I'm so happy, your father and brother are coming to get us soon."

She released me so that I could finish gathering my stuff. Most of it was from Tyler. He didn't want me to go forgetting about him, so he brought reminders of him all the time.

~~soon~~

Walking through the halls I smiled so big; I was happy to finally be leaving. Seeing dad and Ty in the waiting area, I wanted to run to them jump into my dad's arms and never leave again. Only I had done so much already, all the walking I have been doing today has made me tired, so I settled for walking up to them.

"Hey dad." *yawn* hugging him. AN: This is making me yawn

"Hey baby." He hugged me back.

"Did you remember me?" Tyler asked.

"Ha ha like I could forget." I joked.

"Good." Ty smiled before hugging me too.

"Well let's go." Mum motioned for us to leave.

We all left by flewing from one of the fireplaces to our home.

Finally home I was happy and excited, but had no energy. *Yawn* my eyelids drooped, blurring my vision.

Looking me in the face, "Dear let's get you to bed." Mum ushered me upstairs to my room.

Without any struggle or argument I lie underneath my covers and instantly fell asleep.

_Dream_

_I woke up in my room. Listening for movement. Silence. Going over to the door I slowly pushed it open. The hallway was empty. Going out I went to every room upstairs and pushed open the door only to find them all vacant._

_Going downstairs, it was also as empty as the upstairs. I was completely alone. A shadow ran past the kitchen door. I spun to look but it was gone. Crouching I considered the idea of barricading myself in my room and climbing back under the blankets. Slowly I went over to the kitchen door. Peaking through the window I could see shadows and silhouettes of people standing or just occupying our back yard._

_Throwing the door open and about to tell everybody to leave. I heard the wedding march start. Daddy took my arm and led me down the aisle. Not really believing this I looked at the people that came. Everybody I knew was here. I looked to the end of the aisle, a much more grown up Harry stood there looking proud._

_I didn't want this to happen I tried to turn around and run, but my body wouldn't listen to me and just kept going down the aisle._

_Harrys' smile brightened. Man this is the longest aisle ever. We got to the end. My dad passed my arm to Harry, I wanted to pull away, but still had no control. Looking at his eyes they glowed green._ _ He was compelling me that's why I don't have control. I tried to scream._

_Harry leaned down and whispered, "Gotcha'"_

I sat up in sweat and breathing hard. The urge to throw up was very strong, but instead I got up and went down the stairs to the kitchen for some apple juice.

Looking around the kitchen, it was the same as my dream. I got the container of juice and a cup; filling the cup and putting the container back in the fridge I drank the juice slowly letting it creep down my throat and settle in my stomach. Keeping my eyes on the door I hoped that my dream wasn't real or somebody would be coming in through that door.

As I watched the handle slowly turned, my eyes opened wide; it opened.

Screaming I threw my cup of juice and took cover behind the counter.

"Ow!" the voice exclaimed.

Slowly I peaked above the counter at the intruder. It was Ty, I stood up smiling sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Whot are you doing?" Ty asked rubbing his head.

"Um…nothing." I mumbled. "Night!" turning and running back to my room. Hoping I would be able to fall back asleep.

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update I have a good excuse. Here goes. My computer won't let me log in so I couldn't upload the chapter. I just hope that I can get on it and get the story chapters off so they can be safe or else all the other chapters are toast. (I will need some butter with that)**

"Hey readers! This is Selena and I hope you all enjoy this." Smile brightly.

"I don't think they do." Sighs sadly.

"Well why not?" Demands evilly.

"They don't comment…don't look at me like that…it's scary."

(This is between me and her ok)


	13. and now what? quidditchmaybe no

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his magical world.**

~~Selena POV~~

Not able to sleep anymore. I decided to take a really long shower instead, maybe that will relax my muscles. Grabbing my towel and heading to the bathroom, Stardust crossed my path. _Why was she awake?_ It was kind of intriguing so I followed her, Down the stairs, out the kitchen door and into the woods that were at the back end of our property. Creeping through the forest I watched her, she stopped in a clearing and a bunch of other cats came into the clearing to. It reminded me of a circle conference, but it kind of freeked me out too. I went back to my house to take the much wanted shower.

It was still dark when I was done, but I decided to just take long to get ready. After trying on like 20 different outfits I decided on some jeans and a red t-shirt. _now what to do with my hair?_ I couldn't really curl it….well actually my mum gave me a muggle curling wand so I could, and I did.

CREAK

Somebody else was awake. Creeping over to the door I slowely pushed it open just a crack to peak out. Tylers door was closed as well as my parents. The cats flashed in my mind…._nah_…standing up I opened my door all the way open.

CRASH

It came from the kitchen. Quietly sneaking down the hallway and to the stairs I tried to peak down to the kitchen…shadows shown on the wall…_funny we don't have a light in there_…making as little noise as possible I snuck down the stairs running behind the couch as soon as I was down. What ever was in the kitchen hadn't heard me and continued on with what they were doing. Sneaking to the kitchen door I tried peaking through a crack because the door wasn't closed all the way. Just shadows could hear murmuring but not words. Taking in a deep breath…

"HAAAA!" I jumped through the door startling some house elves.

Now I was a bit confused, _why are house elves in my house? We don't have any?_

There are three of them staring at me startled and open eyed, makes me feel embarrased for barging in here.

"What are doing?" I demanded trying to keep my cool.

"Miss Lily asked us to come over, great mistress." One of them bowed and squeaked.

"Oh." A little embarrassed now. "Lily's house is next door."

"So sorry to have interrupted you…so rude of me…Molly must be punished." Then the elf grabbed a stick and started hitting herself on the head.

"No stop." I ran over there ripping the stick from her hands. "Don't hurt yourself…Go to Lily's." I ordered.

"Madam is so merciful to Molly." With that all three of them left.

.

.

.

"Selena what are you doing?" Mum came in looking so confused.

"Umm…I'm not sure." Speaking quietly not really sure about what just happened.

She looked around, she must have heard the voices, "Are you making breakfast? Whats all the noise?"

Not really wanting to explain, "Yes surprise!"

She smiled, "Oh well the pancake pan is over here." She showed me to a cupboard, pulling the pan out and handing it to me. About to leave me alone.

"Can you help me?" sounds more like pleading.

She looked to me. "Of course hon."

Coming back she showed me how to make food.

.

.

.

"This is so good. Thanks mum." Ty said between bites.

"Don't thank me. Thank you sister. She made it." Mum spoke proudly.

"mmellymmph." Swallow. "Really?" Ty looked surprised at mum before turning to look at me surprised.

"yeah." Holding his gaze almost challenging him to say something insuleting.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Ty pushed his plate away, almost clear full of food.

"Why?" demanding an answer.

"You probably did something to them." Ty folded his arm holding my gaze.

"Are you afraid?" creepily lowering my voice.

"Kids...enough. Selena cool down. Tyler finish your food." Dad told us, before continuing to eat his food.

Sticking my tongue at him I took a swig of juice before eating more pancake.

First week back home was just me laying around and recovering from all the sleep I had done.

.

.

.

Mum wanted to speak with me away from dad and Ty so we went into the kitchen under the pretense that we would 'grab a drink' after I closed the door mum turned around to face me.

"Selena, I don't want you to take advantage of your position." Mum started.

I interrupted. "What position?"

"You know what I mean." *pause* "From now on you will have to do things normally instead of having other people do it for you." Mum finished.

"What?!" I cried.

"It's been long enough." In a final tone before grabbing some drinks and heading back outside.

Staying in to think: _How could she say that? Her own flesh and blood, turning me out like an old dish rag I won't stand for this. Maybe it is for my own good…if she doesn't tell dad or Ty I could pretend it was a decision of my own and try to do stuff. Then they would step in and do it for me. That would be fun. I hope mum doesn't tell them._ I rushed out. _I better stop her._

They all looked up in surprise as I burst through the door and to our patio. _If I ask mum if she told them they would get suspicious. I have to be crafty with what I say._

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"Um….hey…I don't get what you're doing." Dad was hesitant in answering.

"Well I was thinking that since it's been a week already that maybe I should practice quidditch." _I hope she didn't tell them._

"No because it has only been a week I don't think you should." Dad turned back to his table looking at his empty plate. "Dear…(turning to mum)…do we have any more cake?"

"Let me go grab some." Chuckling and shaking her head.

After she was gone…falling to my knees and holding my hands together. "Please?" I begged.

"No. but that is a funny position. Where did you learn it?" Dad asked.

"Lily's. it was in some muggle show she was showing us. How come?" I pleaded.

"Because you still are recovering from your…whatever it was…am I clear?" He looked down at me.

Standing up again, "Fine." *sigh*

"Good thing you can't practice. Then you would just join the Slytherin team. Not like they would have a chance even with you. Harry wants to be seeker." Ty called from his position.

Glaring at him, "We'll see about that." Spinning on my heel I marched away.

**AN: I bet you guys were wondering if I just dropped off the face of the earth….he he nope….let me tell you my tragic story of why I haven't been updating.**

death of a laptop

**Computer won't go to log on page. Turn off. Do you want to restore? Yes. After doing this for 3 days I just did Restore All. Apparently this puts the computer back at factory form which means everything was deleted. I lost it all! (wailing)**

**The worst part is that I no longer have Microsoft office and that means I can't type up anything. So much school work. While I am figuring this out I hope you will continue to read and please review.**

finish

**No comments on the last chapter. Maybe most of you haven't read it yet. Read and review please!**


	14. Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his magical world.

~~Selena POV~~

Throwing the covers back I jumped out of bed. No sound. _Good_. Grabbing my broom from the stand by the dresser I slipped some shoes on. Opening my door I peaked to see if anybody else might be up. Nobody. Sneaking down to the kitchen I hoped nobody would do a random bed check. They've never done it before so I didn't think they would now. Closely opening the door I slipped out. Running in the direction of Lily and James' house I kept a steady pace, not wearing myself out, but it was still a good warm up. Going over to the shed where they keep their quidditch stuff pushing the door open.

CREAK

I spun towards the house. No lights came on, no sound. Silence. *whew* slowly breathing out I went in. wishing I could use magic for light. I felt around for the box the balls were kept in.

BUMP

Found it. Opening it I felt around for the one I was looking for; the snitch. Pulling it out; I left the shed and walked to the quidditch field ready for practice. Released the ball and kicking off it began.

.

.

.

Coming down for breakfast I was so sore and tired. Taking a seat at the table I rested my head on my hands closing my eyes.

"Selena are you ok?" my mum asked concerned.

"Yeah, just tired." *yawn*

"Maybe you should go back to bed." Dad suggested.

Glancing at mum. "No I think it would be better for me to stay awake."

He stood up and put his arm around my shoulder. "Go back to bed." And led me to my room.

Closing the door I smiled, _yes_, sleep taking me back instantly.

Coming down from my long nap mum and dad were in the living room. They both smiled at me as I came down.

"What?" feeling refreshed.

"Get some food." Mum ordered.

Without hesitation I went into the kitchen for breakfast.

Eating before going back to the living room.

Ty was with them this time.

"We have an announcement." Mum sounded really happy.

"You're pregnant?" I asked.

"No silly, we're going on a family vacation." Mum still sounded happy.

"Cool where to?" Ty asked.

"The Wizard Amusement Park." My dad said proudly.

"When do we go?" asking just as excitedly as Ty.

"Next week." Dad said.

"Yay!" Ty and I cheered.


	15. Amusement Park: Morning

~~next week~~

"Honey are you ready?" Dad called.

Mum came in, not dressed for an amusement park. "Dear Lily just called me, she needs my help. You guys go and have fun, okay."

"Are you sure?" Dad asked.

"Yes, it'll be fine. Now go." Mum smiled and gave dad a hug and kiss before we left; apparating to the front gate we got in line.

"Dad can't we cut to the front?" Ty whined.

"No we can't." dad replied calmly.

Just them Lucias Malfoy appeared with his awful son. They got let in without waiting in line.

"Ahh! How come he gets to?" Ty pointed outraged.

"Because he is a bloody prick." Dad gritted his teeth.

"We can use magic right?" curious about the rules.

"Yes, but if we cause a ruckus we'll get kicked out, and Lucias would report us if he suspected anything." Dad sighed.

"Oh." Disappointed, I had hoped to jinx Draco.

Knowing that Draco was already in the park I was angsty to get in and have way more fun than him…this line was taking forever…finally we get to move forward…3steps….*sigh*_we are so far from the entrance_. Just hurry I don't want to spend my whole day in line.

YES! Finally in.

"hurry!" urging dad and Ty to keep up.

"Slow down. We haven't decided where to go first." Dad laughed at me.

Going back to them.

"What do you guys want to do first?" Dad asked.

"Everything!" jumping as excitement ran through me.

Laughing. "Settle down." Dad instructed.

"Let's ride that." Ty pointed at a huge octopus/kraken thing in the distance.

"Yeah!" agreeing with him, that one looked really fun.

"let's go." Dad led us towards the ride.

.

.

.

The line wasn't long…good. Running toward the front to be next.

"Hey is that a kraken?" asking the guy standing there operating the gate.

"You bet." He responded excitedly.

"Cool." Ty had caught up.

As we watched each leg had a cage on it, as it spun around swaying up and down…it stopped…spinning faster it juggled the cages. Tossing them up and catching, then tossing again.

"Does it ever drop one?" Ty asked.

"Sometimes. But not very often." The guy smiled.

*gulp* "Is it scary?" whispering.

He leaned down. "Very."

Whack!

"Don't scare my kids." Dad had bopped the guy on the head.

"Sorry sir." Rubbing his head, smiling sheepishly.

People started leaving through the exit…not sure about this anymore, the excitement had left me and with every step toward the ride it felt like a step towards my doom.

Stepping into the cage there were no belts to keep you in place. Frightened by this, taking a seat and breathing deeply. _This would be fun_.

Spinning it started, closing my eyes it felt soothing I could feel it speeding up, suddenly opening my eyes everything was blurry, and we were spinning really fast.

Stopping I knew what was next.

*gulp*

We flew. My stomach told me the ground was far below us. Holding tight to my seat I tried to not scream. Ty laughed floating around, and enjoying it. Dad enjoyed it too. If this was how flying was maybe I shouldn't try out for quidditch.

I flew all the time not sure where this new found fear came from.

It was finally over. I was the first one out, then dad…

"Ty come on." Dad called.

"Can't I go another round?" Ty asked.

"I thought you wanted to ride everything?" dad commented.

"I do." Ty looked at my dad surprised.

"Then let's go, we can come back if there's time." Dad said.

"Okay." Ty left the cage. "That was so much fun, huh Selena."

"Yeah…fun." Thankfully he didn't notice because we walked toward the tallest roller coaster.

"Blimey that's big." Stating the obvious.

"And high." Commenting on the ride.

"Race you there." Ty called as he took off running.

Taking off after him I fan faster. "I win." Breathlessly cheering.

Clap, clap, clap. "Good for you." A cold emotionless voice said.

Turning around slowly to find who had spoken. It was Lucias Malfoy.

"Malfoy." My dad said coldly. He had caught up.

"Black." In his same cold emotionless voice.

Ignoring them for the rest of the wait; as they were loaded into seats I called out. "I guess you're not powerful enough to cut all the lines." The ride took off before he could respond.

"Nice one!" Ty high-fived me.

"I know as your father I should explain why you shouldn't do stuff like that. But it makes me smile." Dad laughed.

And empty car pulled up, the bars lifted so we could enter.

"This is going to be fun!" squealing with excitement.

No response.

Creak

The bars slid down into place and the car jerked forward. Leaning back against the seat; turning a corner it went up.

Up

Up

I looked around. There were clouds everywhere, looking down I could barely see the park

_How high does this go?_

The track completely invisible didn't look to change directions.

_This is…_

DROP

Heart pounding, hear flying, _this is awesome!_

"Waaahooooooooo!" gleeful.

TURN

SPIRAL DOWN

TURN

STOP

Lifting the bars let us get out.

"That was awesome!" cheering, "huh Ty?" turning to him, "Wow you look pale."

"You kids hungry?" Dad asked

GROWL

"Maybe just a little." Smiling sheepishly that my stomach could be hungry now.

"Let's go to the food court and get some lunch." Dad suggested.

Both of us followed him through the crowd and to the food stands.

"Why is it called a court?" whispering to Ty.

"HEAR YE HERE YE." A voice called out.

"WELCOME TO MY KINGDOM." Looking around I couldn't see anybody.

"PLEASE ENJOY." Spotting a short man standing on a post must be him.

We sat at an empty table waiting for dad to come back with the food.

The little man began to dance. Moving as if strings were pulling him. He stopped.

Clap. Clap. "Go little dude!" shouting loudly.

"Who called me little?" he sounded angry.

Stopped clapping, but he spotted me.

Coming over, he grew with every step, stopping in front of me; he towered over me.

Leaning down. "Was it you?"

*gulp* wanting to lie, but he already knew it was me. "y-yes." Stuttering.

Staring at me he began to smile, "free meal for you." Handing me a ticket then walked backt o his post shrinking with every step.

"Whew." *sigh* "I thought I was a goner."

"Me too." Ty agreed.

"Here you go." Dad placed a dish of something in front of us.

Poking it with a fork, my plate giggled, "What is it?" asking.

"Mashed Po." Dad replied, "It's good."

"If you say so." Picking up my spoon and scooping a bite, sweet….tangy…salty…spicy. surprisingly good.

AN: Hey guys sorry for the short post earlier. I thought I would separate them and just put up two chapters cuz then it would look like I did more.


	16. Amusement Park: Afternoon

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter or his magical world.

I do although take credit for the Wizard Amusement park. That was all me.(almost)

~~Selena~~

*sigh* "I feel full."

"What about the ticket shorty gave you? If you don't use it I will." Ty offered eagerly.

"I'll use it later." Sticking my tongue out.

"Enough." Dad ordered. "Now what do you guys want to do?"

"Um. The Merry Go Round." Ty said.

"Sissy haha." Laughing at him.

"eeh eeh." Ty stuck his tongue out.

"That sounds fun." Dad didn't sound convinced though.

So we all got up and went over to the Merry Go Round line. Nobody was there except the gate master.

Didn't look like we were in a hurry so dad talked to the guy.

"Why is there nobody riding this ride?" dad asked.

"Most wizarding children don't want to ride this one because they don't want to seem so childish. And the younger ones don't come here." The guy said.

"Why don't the younger ones come?" curious I was. (AN: talking like yoda I am.)

"Because parents don't want to sit and watch, but you guys are excited to ride this one?" he asked.

To which Tyler eagerly replied, "Yeah! Can we have an extra-long ride because were the first?"

"Sure." He shrugged and let us on.

Trying to choose a spot on one of the statue figures; hogs, centaurs, … , whats that?... I want to ride that one.

Climbing onto the back of the dragon. "Wooooooooooooooooooo!"

Spinning slowly the statue wiggled? No it couldn't have. Another one. Looking down I found that the statue I sat on was no longer a statue, but a real dragon….

"Yeah! This is awesome!"

Spinning faster the pole was now just a rope tying my flying dragon to a pole in the center. This is so awesome! Looking around Ty was sitting on a hog walking…running?...on the ground also tied to the pole. Guiding my dragon I flew at him.

"War!" taking off again I flew around until I was back behind him.

Apparently this dragon doesn't blow fire. Reaching into my pockets I searched for…..something….my wand!...no can't throw that, searching for something else…..a quill. Yeah I could work with this…

"Ow!" Ty exclaimed as my quill hit the back of his head.

"HAHAHAHA!" flying away from him again.

My dragon landed back on the platform. I wasn't done… trying to kick it back into flight…it turned back into a statue and the ride stopped.

Jumping off and running to the exit. "This is awesome! Can I go another round?"

"Sorry Miss. We have a line now." Motioning to the now forming line.

"Oh." Dejectedly I walked out the exit to my dad.

He was smiling, "Well kids, what do you want to ride now?"

"What time is it?" wondering if maybe we would have time to come back.

Glancing at his watch. "2 o' clock."

"Let's ride that." Pointing to a ride in the distance. It looked like quidditch, but it can't be.

Going over we were heading down another game walk. Stopping in front of the game with the flying brooms.

"Hey little lady! Want to try your luck on a broom?" the game master asked.

"Yeah!" exclaiming so excited.

"What are the rules?" Dad asked.

"Well the same as the game quidditch, but you get to pick your position. And all you have to do is keep that team (Pointing) from scoring more than yours." Explaining the rules.

"Can both of us try?" Ty asked.

"Sure you can. You just have to be on separate teams." He smiled.

"Ok." Dad paid the guy and we were let into the brooms.

Getting on one the guy looked at us. "What are your positions?"

"Chaser." Ty responded instantly.

"Umm…Seeker." Not sure if that was a good idea.

"Alright take your places." Before heading out of the ring.

The playing balls were let loose and I watched for the snitch, while Ty weaved in and out of the other 'fake' players.

Shielding my eyes from the sun I saw the snitch. Racing for it….turning…sun!

BING! BING! BING!

I lost.

Landing both of us exited.

"Nice job son" smiling at Ty, "Good try girl."

But I was already sort of depressed for losing.

"Well kids we have time for one more ride. What do you want to ride?" Dad asked.

Exhausted I looked to my left. Before Ty could give a suggestion. "What about those?" pointing to some boats floating on the lake.

"What?!" Ty exclaimed.

"Never rode those before." Dad commented.

"But that looks so lame." Ty complained.

"You wanted to go on the Merry-Go-Round. That looked lame, but we did it anyway." Sassing him.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Dad led us over to them.

"This is so stupid." Ty wined.

"Fine I'll go on it by myself. You can just wait for me." Daring him to stay behind.

"Can I?" Ty begged dad.

Kneeling to my level. "I can't leave Ty by himself. Are you scared to go alone?" dad asked.

Puffing up. "I'm a big girl."

"Ok." Dad smiled.

Going over and climbing in a boat by myself. Picking up the oars I rowed it away from shore. The farther out I went the thicker the lake mist was. Soon I couldn't see anything but mist. I felt so very alone, almost scared, but only little kids get scared and I was a big kid.

Watching the mist it started to twist and form an image. Staring harder I tried to make out what it was forming, but I couldn't. getting my oars I tried to row away, but the boat wouldn't move.

"SSSS…" wind whispered.

I stopped and stared at the mist, but now it had a definite shape, a princess with flowing locks and a billowing skirt.

"SSSSSSSSSSS….." she whispered.

Not sure what to do I sat there motionless.

She came over to my boat.

"Want to hear a story?" she sat on top...above?.. Of the water next to me.

"Yes." I whispered.

"The Mist people have occupied this lake for many generations." She began. "Happy and unbothered. The best time for us to come out were at sunrise and sunset. We are a gentle people, and very excepting of the others. Although we do have one enemy…" she left off.

She backed away almost disappearing.

"What?!" shouting

"The Kraken…" She whispered before disappearing permanently.

Suddenly the water around me started to swirl, and my boat buckled. Screaming I covered my eyes hoping for no pain. Uncovering my eyes I peeked out. I was back at shore. And dad and Ty were waiting for me at the exit. Jumping from the boat and running to them.

"That was cool." Yelling to them.

Dad checked the time. "We need to leave guys."

Following him out of the park. I was glad for the time we spent today.

"Oh wait dad, I still have this." Pulling out the ticket for food, "Can I cash it?"

"Sure." We turned into the food court.

Walking up to a booth still open. Showing the ticket. "Can I get some popcorn?"

"Sure honey." The lady behind the counter smiled and got me a bag of popcorn. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Calling as I joined Ty and dad to leave.

Going to the floo stations we occupied on. "Sirius Manor!" dad shouted as he threw floo powder.

AN: Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter uploaded. It so weird I feel as if the room is moving. Please please review and leave suggestions.


	17. Year Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters. Only the ones I added.

~~Overview~~

Summer went by as all summers do one day blending into the next. Soon the new school year had begun.

~~Selena POV~~

Sitting in a compartment on the train, my roommates had all left to change into school robes. I'm so excited to start this year off with friends…not those stupid gits…I practiced my seeker skills and will totally win the spot on the team.

"Hey Black. All alone." Looking up it was Draco Malfoy.

"Well Malfoy I'm not alone by myself." In a haughty tone.

He looked at me with confusion, "that doesn't even make sense."

"Yeah it does." Waving my hand holding up my pointer finger.

"How?" he challenged me.

"Because you're alone as well." Pointing out not so nicely.

He looked around for his two goons…

"Yeah they're not there." Stating the obvious, because he didn't seem to get it.

Without another word he left not looking so happy…that brought joy to my heart, glad that his mood was foul. He didn't deserve a good mood.

He left the door open….oh brother…going to close it….hmm what's that? Stepping out into the corridor…nobody?...thought I heard something….oh well…about to close the door.

BANG!

There it is…heading down the hallway to where I had heard the noise…behind that door…slowly pushing it open.

SPLASH

Soaking me head to toe…Fred and George Weasley stood laughing their heads off.

Ugh! I hate them right now.

Stamping my foot.

"Good thing I wasn't in my robes!" yelling I stormed back to my compartment hoping for it to be empty.

It wasn't.

"Selena, what happened?" Cassie asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mumbling I grabbed my robes and headed back out to the bathrooms..

Dry clothes feel nice.

Opening the door. SPLASH! Shocked a shiver ran down my spine. Shaking the water from my face.

"FRED!" I ran after the boys chasing them back to their compartment.

Bursting in I startled all the boys in the compartment. Soaking wet I gripped the door frame.

"I will get you back…" I threatened before stomping back to all the way to my compartment.

~School~

"Miss Black why are you all wet?" professor McGonagall questioned.

"Your students attacked me on the train." Upset and freezing.

"Go get a new set of robes from your room, and join us in the Great Hall." Professor McGonagall ordered.

Not wasting a moment on following her orders I left heading for my room to change into dry clothes.

Back in the Great Hall I tried to avoid conversation with my roommates, but I still sat by them because I didn't really want to sit by any other Slytherin's…and they were my friends. Although I wouldn't let them talk Carmen kept trying only I would cut her off every time.

"Selena…" Carmen would start.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ending all talking.

Dumbledore started his beginning of the year talk.

"Welcome all students to Hogwarts! Now I know that most of you just want to hurry and eat. So I'll be short in talking. First of all I'd like to welcome again the returning students (Applause) *chuckle* and also the new-coming students welcome to each and every one of you. A few rules: first of all the Forbidden Forest is as always FORBIDDEN to all students new and old. The Whomping Willow is also not to be approached. For any of you curious students that is because it can cause bodily harm, so please stay away. Any students caught breaking these rules will be expelled."

PAUSE

"Please enjoy!"

The tables filled with food. I am so hungry. Filling my plate ignoring everybody around me as I ate, hoping none of my friends would try to question me.

"Selena.." ugh Carmen again.

"Listen I said I don't want to talk about it. So bug off." Standing up I left the Great Hall.

'Maybe I'll get some peace at the dorm.'

Going all the way to the dungeons and to our common room; it was completely empty, void of any life. Going down the hall to my room, entering and face-planting into my pillow.

'I hate those twins with every bone in my body right now'

"Selena..?" must have followed me down.

"What?" demanding into my pillow.

"Um…I-i…"

Sitting up I stared at my three roommates as Carmen stuttered. "Out with it."

She took in a deep breath, "Welcome back." Smiling she leaned over to hug me.

My eyes filled with tears, this girl, I swear I am so mean to her; especially tonight and all she wanted was to welcome me. Hugging her back, "Welcome back, I missed you. All of you."

"Group hug?" Gena asked.

Nodding I gave a watery smile. "Group hug."

That night laying down sleep just didn't come to me.  
"Hey..psst...Cassie u awake?"

"Never went to sleep. I'm too excited." Not bothering to whisper.

"Both of you? Well then let's talk about our summers." Gena announced. She was wide awake to.

"I'm in." Cassie sat up.

We all sat down next to each other in a circle facing the inside. "Luminos." Lighting my wand.  
In turn their wands lit up and we held them up to our faces.

"So who wants to go first?" Gena taking control.

Raising her hand, "me! Me! I want to go first." Carmen wiggled.

Gena nodded her head at Carmen, signaling her to proceed.

"um…" she blushed, "So I'll start at the beginning. First off I was worried that Selena wouldn't wake up and come back this year, but here you are." Leaning over she gave me a hug. "Then the rest of the summer was like any other summer. Stay home. Entertain my nephews."

"Wait hold on." Stopping her, "you have nephews?" confused, she never mentioned them before.

"Yeah…" looking up, and then staring at each of us in turn, "My sister got married after graduating from Hogwarts. She now has 2 boys, but she works during the day so I tend them."

"That's interesting." Cassie commented.

Gena looked between me and Cassie deciding who should go next.

Cutting in, "Gena you should go next, I'm totally curious about what you did."

She looked confused, "Ok…I guess…so I have an older brother who works in Romania with the dragons. I visited him with my mum and little brother." She looked super excited, "guys I got to ride a dragon!" *squeal* "it was so awesome."

"that is so cool!" agreeing with her.

"Awesome." Carmen agreed.

"….I'm confused." Cassie started.

"What?" Gena asked.

"You said you rode it, right?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, and?" Gena asked.

"Well was there like a saddle or what did you sit on?" Cassie asked.

*Giggle* "Cassie, I couldn't ride it by myself so Eric, my older brother, flew me around. Yes we had a saddle to sit on."

"Selena you go." Cassie urged.

"No you."

"It's your turn." Cassie stubbornly said.

"Fine." *sigh* "my dad took Ty and I to a Wizard Amusement Park. It was so much fun." Lowering my voice, "you can't tell anybody if I tell you my secret."

"I won't tell." Cassie spoke first.

"Me neither." Gena said.

We all looked to Carmen to see if she would promise.

"Ok, okay. I won't tell, so spill." Carmen said.

"Pinky promise." Holding me pinky out for each of them to seal our promise.

After the last person, "you guys know how I want to try out for the quidditch team? (they nodded) every night I've been sneaking over to Lily's to practice."

Turning to Cassie, "your turn now." Smiling.

"The truth is, all summer I haven't been allowed to do anything. My "parents" don't think that I need sunlight, or fresh air. So they kept me locked up in my room all summer. I don't even get mail." *sigh* "I'm glad to be free."

"Wow that would be so boring." Gena commented.

"Like you're a princess and you just need a prince to come save you." Carmen began staring off into the distance.

"That would suck." Not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah I know." Cassie agreed.

Carmen stretched and yawned, "I ti'ed now."

"Me too." Gena yawned.

Yawning in agreement, "Night."

"Night." Speaking at the same time.

We all climbed into our own beds and laying my head down on my pillow I was out for the count.

AN: I know it's been so long since my last update. Hope you guys like it, and please leave a review.

Question: should Selena get a spot on the quidditch team when she tries out?

[A] yes

[B] no

Please leave your choice in a review!


	18. Revenge: part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

~~ Selena POV~~

I had a good plan to get those twins back for soaking me. Only problem is that they have the Marauders Map and could see where I was so fist part of my plan was to get the map. I know where their common room is so starting there would be good.

Not wanting my friends to know what I was doing. Sneaking away during break time; running up the stair cases, praying that they wouldn't change, all the way to the fat lady.

She really is very fat.

"Password." Turning to me.

"Uh…Wormwood."

Staring curiously she swung open.

'phew that was close!'

Looking around, the room is amazing.

Red and gold everywhere, it's something to see…wait…hold on…remember what to do.

Over there! A staircase aaaand another one over there…must be boys and girls…hmm how to find it?...if I go up both stairs I'll know which one. Iny Minnie miny moe…that one.

Whew! Lots of stairs.

Opening my eyes wide…which door?

The doors are labeled by year so I need to find third year.

Crap! I didn't think that it'd be like Slytherin…two doors for every year.

Ugh! Now what door and I'm running out of time; break time is almost over. Well I'll just go right.

CREAK!

Oh wow it smells like a boys room. Plugging my nose I pushed forward into the room and to the nearest trunk: Tyler Black must be the right room. Spinning around the trunk on the opposite was labeled: George Weasley. Figuring they wouldn't separate twins. Letting my nose go I opened the trunk…no map. Fred's trunk was at the bed next to George's. I was right. Going over and lifting the lid…map on top. Stuffing it into my robe, booking it all the way down to the Slytherin common room, not caring that I looked suspicious.

Bursting in, everybody jumped, breathing heavy, trying to catch my breath I glanced at the notice board. A quidditch sign up list. I want to try out. Conjuring a quill and signing my name and position to try out for, before going to my dormitory.

Stumbling down the hall to my room, going in and leaning against the closed door…*sigh*

Pulling the map out and tapping my wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Ink slowly appeared on all the sheets of paper.

"Wow! What is that?" Cassie came over.

Holding it to my chest, I didn't know she was in here.

"a map." Vaguely replying.

"Of what?" she asked.

"Can I show you later?" exasperated now.

"sure." She watche as I put the map in my trunk.

"Mischief Managed." I whispered and the ink faded away.

.

.

.

"Just flick and swish." Professor Flitwick insctructed us.

Looking at the feather before me. In my fitst year we just had to make it float, levitate as you will. This year we were going to call somebody elses feather to us.

With the correct pronunctiation, and proper order of things. Accio (whose thing we wanted) (What we wanted):

"Accio Cassie feather!"

Nothing happened, my feather was gone. Hermione, a stupid mudblood, was gloating from the oher side of the room as she was the only successful one.

Whispering, I pointed my wand at her feather.

"Accio her feather."

To mine, and everybody elses, surprise it flew to me.

Hermione looked shocked, serves her right.

"10 points to Slytherin!"

.

.

.

Carrying my broom with other silver and green clad students stood around me.

Captain Flint called out the teams.

"Team 1 over here when I call your name!"

"Alejandra! Black! Carly! Wigham! Hermon! Cole! Bane!"

"Team 2 over here!"

"Oliphant! Malfoy! Kingsbury! Lee! Winter! Adamson! Willower!"

"Black! Malfoy! Step forward!"

Stepping forward to in front of Flint; Malfoy did the same.

He leaned forward. "You two are both Seekers meaning I'll only choose one of you."

"Keepers to your goal posts!"

Gripping my broom, taking off with my team, but flying higher for a view of the field.

The game balls were released.

A flash of gold by Flints head. It was the snitch, zooning towards him I gained speed it moved up so I went up. Malfoy now on my tail, but I was in the lead. Reaching for it…just a little closer…Draco crashed into me, and sent me spiraling away. Rolling my vroom I got my balance and chased Malfoy, until noticing that the snitch wasn't in front of him.

Scanning the field…there I was near the ground. Heading for it the other team started hitting bludgers at me, dodging the whole way…just a few feet…Draco came out of nowhere crashing into me. Both of us lay on the ground. Captain Flint came over to us. He held out his hand. So I gave the snitch to him.

Looking surprised at his hand. "Stop!" he ordered and walked off the field towards the castle.

.

.

.

"Did you make the team?" Gena asked.

After tryouts I had gone to my dorm with my friends.

"I'm not sure." Sighing, "you were there."

They had seen the whole thing.

"Yes, but did Flint say anything before leaving the field?" Gena inquired.

"No." exhausted.

"I bet you got the spot. Now I want to see that map." Cassie said.

"What Map?" Carmen asked.

"Fine." Rolling off my bed I pulled the map out.

Carmen pulled it from my hands and flipped through it. "This is just a bunch of empty parchment."

"Here let me see." Cassie pulled it from Carmen to see for herself. "But earlier…"

"Cassie's right." Taking the parchment from Cassie, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The ink started showing up again. "Take a look." Handing it to Carmen.

Cassie and Gena looked over Carmens' shoulder.

"See? I told you?" Cassie bragged.

"What magic is that?" Gena asked.

"Not sure," shrugging my shoulders, "But one thing I do know. I'm going to use it to get Fred and George back to the water incident on the train."

I looked at each of them. "Are you in?"

They all smiled and Carmen handed the map to me, "I'm in."

"Me too." Gena agreed.

"What do you want us to do?" Cassie asked.

Grinning, "Okay here's the plan."

AN: its short I know. But it's been taking me some time to get a free time that I'm not tired in. I found some. You still have a chance to vote.

Question: should Selena get a spot on the quidditch team when she tries out?

[A] yes

[B] no

Please leave your choice in a review!


	19. Revenge on the Gryffindors

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Cassie POV

"Carmen? Hurry up." I said, "We're going to be late."

"Fine." Rolling her eyes.

We headed up to our positions.

~Selena POV~

Sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast with my friends; we kept stealing glances over at the Gryffindor table in hopes that the Weasley Twins would come in.

Time for class

"Maybe they are too embarrassed to come in here." Gena suggested.

*sigh* "Maybe your right."

All day I an eye out for those twins and never saw them. Wishing that we had some sort of the same schedule, but they were in a different year so…

At dinner our prank was forgotten and the conversation turned to quidditch.

"When is Flint going to announce the team players?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know." Feeling suddenly sick about it. Maybe I wasn't good enough to on a team; then I would be the best fan ever.

"He'll probably announce it tonight." Carmen giggled

"Still think you like my brother?" I asked her.

She blushed and looked around, "Yeah."

"Well you shouldn't." I took a bite of food.

She looked taken aback, "Why not?"

Leaning in, "because he's a boy."

"So..?"

"Miss Black follow me." Professor Snape cane up.

"Okay." Standing up and following him all the way to Professor McGonagall's office; not a word was spoken between us the whole way. Knowing he doesn't like me and I'm not very fond of him either, we didn't really have a topic to talk about.

Opening the door to Professor McGonagall's office, following Professor Snape to the front of the room. Noticing that we weren't alone, but two other students sat across from Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Thank You for coming Professor." She nodded to Professor Snape.

"Pleasure is all mine." He bowed to her, "Might I inquire to why I am here."

Interrupting their flirt fest, "what happened to you guys?" I couldn't hold in my laughter any longer.

"Nothing." They replied together.

"That's hilarious!" laughing hard now; having to hold my stomach for laughing so much. Suddenly dead serious. "Is that (pointing to them) why I'm here?"

"Yes Miss Black this is why you are here." Professor McGonagall confirmed.

Looking surprised at her, "Those two are blue…"

"An identical shade of blue." One of the twins said.

"How did this happen?" asking them.

"You tell us." The other said.

Shocked, "you think I did this?" it angered me that because me, a Slytherin, might be behind it they would turn them in.

"Yeah." Both together. I felt so hurt.

Looking to the two Professors, "It wasn't me. Why do you think it's me?"

McGonagall spoke, "You were seen coming from the Gryffindor tower."

"That was two days ago." I added.

"Despite the time difference we have no other suspect." Professor McGonagall started.

"May I suggest something?" Professor Snape asked.

"You may." Professor McGonagall agreed.

"There is no proof that a student in my house is responsible, Miss Black has not been known for pranking other students and we must give her the benefit of doubt. " pause, "However if another incident is to happen she will find the punishment to be severe." His voice completely unemotional.

He looked at me to see if I understood; then turning he marched out. Supposing that I should follow him. I too turned, but before exiting the room both twins called out.

"Nice use of the map!"

Letting them deal with the consequences I left through the door. Running after Professor Snape not saying anything he didn't turn around upon hearing my arrival.

Silently I followed him down to the Slytherin common room. He spun around dramatically. "If you are indeed the one responsible is will punish you when this happens again."

Mumbling, "For a second a thought you cared."

"Talk Louder." Professor Snape demanded.

"I said it won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't." then he walked away.

Not staying alone in the hallway, instead I went into the common room and to my dorm.

PARTY SOUNDS

Standing outside the door, music blared through it.

Pushing it open, all the Slytherin's looked to be packed in there. Stepping in I joined the dance group in the middle of the floor.

Carmen danced her way over to me. "FEEL BETTER?! She shouted to be heard.

"Yeah." I answered.

"WHAT?!" yelling.

"YES?!" yelling back to be heard.

Dancing together, laughing and enjoying ourselves.

SLAM!

The music suddenly stopped, "Everybody out." Professor Snape ordered.

Our guests all left, trying not to look at the headmaster. He glared at me and my friends, but mostly me. "Detention after dinner tomorrow, with me, meet in my office." Then he stalked away.

Exhausted. Slumping into a chair place by my bed. Rubbing my temples, "What was the party for?"

"You making the team." Cassie sat on my bed.

Eyes lighting up, "I made it?"

"Yup." Gena replied, she never lies so it must be true.

"Cool." The it dawned on me, "that means I have practice in the morning." Rushing into the bathroom to change for bed. Staring at my reflection, 'can't believe I made it.'

~~NEXT DAY~~

Eyes snapped open jumping out of bed, grabbing new clothes to change into racing for the bathroom.

Grabbing my broom, going outside it was still dark out. Skipping toward the quidditch pitch happy to be on the team, not caring that I was up before the sun.

.

.

.

Dodging bludgers, racing on my broom after the snitch. Weaving through the other players one thing on my mind: catch the snitch. Reaching out for it…

SLAM!

Spiraling toward the ground, the chaser came out of nowhere. Pulling up just in time; I landed.

"Black!" Flint called, "over here! NOW!"

Limping toward him until I was standing before him.

"Why did you crash?" he asked.

"Because…." I started and thought about it, "I don't know." Still puzzled on what had happened.

"I'll tell you why." Pause, "you weren't paying attention to the other players."

"But…" he cut me off.

"No…if you were paying attention you would have seen the chaser, their job isn't to notice you." Flint explained.

"Okay." *sigh* so tired.

"Get back out there!" Flint ordered.

"Yes sir." Taking off and flying above the other players, my view of the pitch was better up here.

.

.

.

"Practice is over!" Flint announced

'Finally' walking with the others I went down to our common room.

Exhausted and stumbling to my bed and collapsed. Sleeping.

Beep! Beep!

Alarm to wake up went off grabbing my pillow and covering my ears hoping for longer sleep.

"Get up!" Carmen sang hopping down to the bathroom.

Hearing my other two mates stirring my eyes closed and suddenly the alarm stopped.

"Gena get up!" Cassie must be shaking her.

Now two people moved around, well one kind of shuffled around. Drifting off; back to sleep.

Shake! "Selena wake up." Cassie tried to wake me.

"Five more minutes." Begging for sleep.

"no." shake, shake. She continued to keep me awake.

"Fine." Throwing off my covers. I wasn't getting any more sleep.

Going down to the Great Hall for breakfast piling my plate full. Yawning and pushing my plate away; my head found the table.

"You need to eat Selena." Cassie played mum.

"I'm too tired." Not even lifting my head.

"Eat!" she ordered me.

"Fine." Sitting up and pulling my plate towards me.

Completely full I sat in Transfiguration waiting for Professor McGonagall. Slumping in my seat; 'I hate class.'

Walking she headed to the front, turning around she singled me out.

"Miss Black what is the spell for turning something living into an object?"

"I don't know." I replied.

"Miss Granger."

"Para-veto Professor." She smiled proud of her knowledge.

'I don't like her.'

Closing my eyes. It was only supposed to be for a bit.

Waking up in the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey walked by.

Sitting up, "What time is it?"

Stopping she turned to me, "Four in the afternoon."

"Am I good to go?" asking her.

"Yes." she answered.

"Okay, thanks." Skipping out of the room leaving a surprised Pomfrey.

Just enough time for DADA.

I wouldn't worry about going to class except for the teacher being my dad and he would notice me gone.

Heading to class, sneaking in and took a seat in the back.

The lesson had already started.

"Today you will learn to Duel." Professor Black announced. "Follow me." He led us out of the room and to an empty classroom. "I have asked Professor Snape to help me with this."

He climbed onto a stage conveniently placed in the middle of the room. Stood across from Professor Snape and announced what he was going to do. "First bow to each other then turn and a spell will be thrown…"

"Expelliarmis." Professor Snape.

After dodging Snape's curse "Expelliarmis." He successfully disarmed Snape.

Returning the wand to Snape, he whispered "just like old time." If I wasn't so close I wouldn't have heard.

"Potter! Your next." Professor Black announced. "Choose somebody from your house Professor Snape."

"Malfoy! Get up here." Professor Snape.

They dueled.

"Weasley!" Professor Black.

"Black!" Professor Snape. Climbing on the stage worried that I'd get sent back to the hospital wing. I was ready.

We bowed.

"Expelliarmis!" he yelled.

Dodging his spell, my wand stayed.

"Leviosa!" my spell hit him square in the chest; he floated up, up, up then dropped.

All the Slytherin's cheered and Professor Snape smiled, just a little. It was really creepy.

Walking to the Great Hall for dinner with my mates.

"How did you know that spell would work?" Cassie asked.

"I didn't." giving an honest answer.

"So why did you use it?" Carmen inquired, "We only used that spell once."

Shrugging. "Fast thinking, I guess."

In silence we sat down waiting for dinner to appear.

"Yo Black!" some guy called to me.

"What?!" calling back.

"Good Job!" he smiled and thumbs up.

Blushing I looked as our food appeared.

Leaving early from dinner heading down to the Slytherin common room sleepily from the food. I didn't notice I was being followed until he shouted, "Selena! Wait up!"

Turning around I waited for him, the boy from earlier, until he caught up.

We continued silently to the common room. Half way there he spoke. "I'm really nervous," jittery he looked at me, "But I have something to ask." Stopping to stare at me.

"What?" tired with only my bed on my mind.

"Will you go out with me?" he spoke fast.

Awake now, 'he wanted to date me.'

"Why?" curious.

"What?" he sounded shocked.

"Why do you want to date me? It isn't going to help you. Snape hates me." Stating what seemed obvious to me.

"So? You're still pretty." He nervously twitched and blushed.

Rubbing my temples. "Right now isn't the best time" thinking that the others would be down soon.

"Okay..." he took off leaving me alone.

'Did I just turn him down?'

'It was an accident. I wanted to answer him tomorrow.'

Deeply pondering what just happened I went to my dorm. At the sight of my bed all was forgotten except how much I wanted to sleep.

AN: I hope I can update soon, but not sure. Hope everybody has a fun and safe 24th of July.


End file.
